La dernière âme
by Cycy la vache de l'espace
Summary: Sur un campus universitaire, un shinigami a 40 jours pour choisir la dernière âme qu'il fauchera et être délivré de son châtiment. Un ange gardien apparait. Coup de foudre, passion dévorante... L'amour vaincra-t-il la mort et deux clans ennemis? OS UA OOC


_Fanfiction réalisée pour le Défi No 6 de Clamp Fanfic ayant pour thème les cross overs. _

_Séries utilisées :_

_Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle (Fye ,Kurogane)_

_XXX Holic (Watanuki, Domeki)_

_RG Veda (Yasha, Ashura, Taishaku)_

_Le voleur aux cent visages (Mako, Kobayashi ,Akira, Utako)_

_Shin Shunkaden (Chun yan, Muron)_

_Magic Knight Rayearth ( Nova, Eagle, Caldina , Lafargue, Primera)_

_Angelic Layer (Misaki, Ringo)_

_Dukalyon (Erii, Kotobuki, Takeshi, Kentaro)_

_Chobits (Tchii)_

_Card Captor Sakura (Shaolan, Sakura, Yamasaki)_

_X (Fuma__, Kamui, Subaru)_

_Clamp School Detective (Nokoru__, Suoh)_

_Lawful Drug (Rikuo)_

_**Univers alternatif. Ceci n'est pas une fic comique**_

_. J'ai tué des personnages à tours de bras. Vous êtes prévenus !_

_**J'ai aussi modifié la personnalité de certains personnages.)**_

_Merci x 120000 à Sachi-mi-chan pour son soutien !_

_Meuhrci pour tous vos encouragements et de me lire à chaque fois ! Bisous crémeux !_

_**Cycy**_

**LA DERNIERE AME**

_**Inde, 800 ans avant Jésus Christ**_

Le champ de bataille rougeoyait de flammes. Le brasier était en train de consumer lentement les terres arides noyées de sang, les quelques arbres esseulés des environs, les machines de guerre démembrées en de multiples débris de bois… Les cadavres des soldats vaincus, calcinés dans ces feux, dégageaient une épaisse et âcre fumée dans laquelle l'odeur de la chair se mêlait à celle de la poudre… L'odeur écoeurante et insoutenable de la mort. Yasha observa ce paysage de fin du monde depuis le rocher sur lequel il se tenait, droit et fort, son épée dignement plantée dans le roc pour soutenir son poids. A le voir aussi majestueux et sublime, debout au milieu des flammes, ses longs cheveux de jais épars dans le vent, les lueurs de l'incendie se reflétant dans l'intensité de son regard, nul ne pouvait se douter qu'il s'agissait là de ses derniers instants. Cette fois, c'était la blessure de trop. Tout son torse n'était plus qu'une plaie ouverte et sanglante, et il sentait bien que son cœur était en train de s'éteindre.

Il le vit s'avancer vers lui, apparition féerique et irréelle. Un jeune homme d'une beauté angevine, magnétique, un peu angoissante, ce genre de rencontre qui vous déchire entre attraction et répulsion. Ses cheveux blonds dansaient autour de sa peau diaphane, et ses yeux saphirs exprimaient la plus terrible tristesse en ce monde… Auquel il n'appartenait pas. Ses vêtements blancs, son aura lumineuse contrastant avec le sombre et tragique décor qui les cernaient , tout témoignait de ce que Yasha savait déjà.

Un ange de la mort…

« Un shinigami… » murmura le guerrier, comprimant sa rage et sa révolte.

Pas maintenant. Il était encore trop tôt. S'il n'avait s'agit que de lui –même, il aurait accepté sa mort et sa défaite. Mais il y avait aussi Ashura…

« L'heure est venue pour vous de vous reposer, dit le jeune homme blond d'une voix calme et posée. Avez-vous une dernière volonté à formuler ? »

Yasha réprima un de mi sourire et souleva son épée en rassemblant ses dernières forces.

« Je suis désolé, mais il est inutile de tenter de résister », reprit le Shinigami en faisant apparaître dans son dos et déployant de toute leur envergure d'immenses ailes duveteuses, d'un ébène aussi dense et profond que celui de la nuit, contrastant avec son teint diaphane et la blondeur lumineuse de ses cheveux.

« Je ne commence aucun duel digne de ce nom sans avoir su auparavant le nom de mon adversaire », dit Yasha en se mettant en garde.

Le shinigami ferma lentement les yeux avant de les rouvrir et de murmurer doucement :

« Fye… »

Yasha poussa un redoutable cri de guerre avant de foncer vers lui lame en avant…

_**Japon, 1998**_

Sac à dos sur l'épaule, ce même jeune homme blond avançait tranquillement au milieu de la foule d'élèves d'une prestigieuse université, où son regard allait de l'un à l'autre sans que rien ne lui échappe. C'était la mission qui lui avait été confiée, cette fois ci : s'intégrer parmi les étudiants tel un élève ordinaire, et au bout de 40 jours, choisir parmi eux l'âme de celui qui devrait mourir. Depuis 10 000 ans qu'il était Shinigami, Fye avait très peu honoré de missions de ce genre. Dans la majorité des cas, on lui disait directement le nom de la personne, le lieu et l'époque à laquelle il devait se rendre, et faucher son âme avant de l'accompagner dans l'au-delà. Quand on lui demandait de faucher quelqu'un au hasard, c'est que le cours du temps était devenu instable et qu'il fallait briser net un destin de manière inattendue pour qu'il retrouve son équilibre. Quelle serait cette âme ? Il n'avait que l'embarras du choix parmi des centaines de personnes. Un jeune sportif pouvait faire un arrêt cardiaque ou une rupture d'anévrisme. Une fête pouvait se terminer en tragique bagarre, en overdose ou en coma éthylique. Cette jeune fille venant à peine de décrocher son permis pouvait se planter au premier tournant venu… En fait, choisir une âme parmi eux serait aussi facile que de choisir un article dans un rayon de supermarché.

… Et Fye réprima une violente envie de vomir, comme chaque fois qu'il retrouvait son corps d'être humain. 10 000 ans à honorer cette funeste fonction l'avait totalement écoeuré de lui-même.

« Votre carte d'étudiant, s'il vous plait… »

Fye tendit le rectangle de plastique à une délicieuse brune aux longs cheveux soyeux, assise derrière le comptoir de l'accueil.

« Je me trompe, ou c'est votre première année sur ce campus ?, minauda-t-elle.

- Heu… Je participe à un échange international…

- Je m'en doute. Ce n'est pas commun, les blonds aux yeux bleus, par ici… »

Fye répliqua de son plus beau sourire happy face de circonstance.

Règles no 1 et 2 des Shinigamis : Discrétion et rapidité.

La discrétion, c'était raté. On ne verrait que lui au milieu des étudiants.

La rapidité, c'était foireux aussi. 40 jours pour décider quelle âme il allait faucher, il avait le temps de bien mûrir sa décision.

« Vous occupez la chambre 114, bâtiment C, reprit la brunette en lui rendant sa carte. Vous êtes deux dans la chambre… Si vous avez besoin d'un autre renseignement, repassez nous voir… »

Elle fit jouer ses longs cils.

« Je me nomme Mako Okawa… »

Si elle avait su qu'il suffisait qu'elle prononce son nom pour que toutes les informations la concernant affluent à l'esprit de Fye !

Mako Okawa, 18 ans, fille aînée du trust Okawa, caractère franc et direct, avenir doré et assuré.

Le shinigami écarta directement son âme de la liste des âmes à faucher. A part dans un accident improbable, il ne voyait vraiment pas comment faire mourir cette personnalité.

« Vous avez vraiment un regard d'une intensité déroutante, rougit la jolie jeune fille, se méprenant totalement de sujet et ne se doutant pas (heureusement !) des pensées funestes de son interlocuteur.

- On me le dit souvent ! » rit-il en s'en allant.

Ces yeux là avaient vu mourir trop de personnes….

_**Corée féodale, royaume de Koryo, 938 après Jésus Christ**_

Après avoir préparé le corps du défunt, les servantes quittèrent une à une la chambre. Dans son long kimono blanc de veuve, Chun Yan s'approcha de l'autel où reposait Muron, allumant les bougies et l'encens, ajustant les rubans et les fleurs. Elle posa ensuite une main sur la blessure fatale qui lui avait pris son aimé, et, retenant ses larmes, déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres à jamais closes de celui qui l'avait toujours protégé.

« Vous êtes celui qui a accompagné l'âme de mon Mari au nirvana , n'est-ce pas ? »

Fye sortit doucement de l'ombre, non surpris que la jeune femme ait deviné sa présence.

« Il ne souffre plus et a accédé à la paix. Ne vous inquiétez plus pour lui.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu ? Parce que vous avez compris ce que je compte accomplir ?

- Vous êtes jeune et pleine de volonté. Un long avenir s'ouvre devant vous. Vous jeter dans le bûcher où va brûler le corps de votre mari n'est pas ce qu' il aurait souhaité pour vous.

- Comptez-vous m'en empêcher ?

- Je le souhaite, mais suis frappé d'un châtiment qui me l'interdit. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est vous parler pour vous convaincre de renoncer. Si je n'y arrive pas… Alors je vous guiderais jusqu'à votre mari.

- Alors préparez le voyage. Car j'ai pris ma décision, et elle est irréversible…

_**Japon, 1998**_

Chambre 114, bâtiment C. Fye ouvrit grand la porte, affichant un large sourire matouesque :

« Helloooo !!!! déclara-t-il d'un ton enjoué. Il me semble que nous allons devoir partager cette chambre ! Tu permets ? J'arrive, je m'installe et on fait connaissance ! »

Son nouveau colocataire lui jeta un regard noir derrière ses lunettes, depuis le coin de la chambre où il s'était tapit. Un garçon très jeune , de constitution délicate et au teint à peine moins pâle que le sien, jurant avec ses cheveux noirs. Longs, longs, très très longs, une vraie cascade derrière laquelle il pouvait se cacher. Des fringues improbables de gothique. Au mur, des posters sinistres, sur les étagères, des objets ésotériques et dans son regard… Il criait toute la détresse du monde, ce regard…

« Oh-oh, je crois que j'ai trouvé un bon candidat… » pensa Fye.

Son nouveau colocataire, en guise de bienvenue, se rua aussitôt sur un crucifix en argent qui pendait au mur.

« Toi, m'approches pas ! feula-t-il d'un ton de fauve blessé.

- C'est la coutume locale pour les présentations ? demanda le blond, son sourire happy face demeurant inoxydable.

- Si tu crois que je t'ai pas repéré… Maudit Shinigami… »

Un frisson parcouru Fye. Comment ce jeune garçon pouvait-il avoir deviné ? Tout à coup, son nouveau et étrange camarade de chambre lâcha le crucifix et se tordit de douleur sur ses draps en se tenant la tête à deux mains :

« Raaaah ! Ça recommence ! grogna-t-il en serrant les dents. Quelqu'un… a… de mauvaises pensées… Non… Non ! Il faut que ça s'arrête ! »

Et il se mit à se taper la tête violemment contre le mur :

« Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! » gueulait le malheureux à chaque coup qu'il s'infligeait.

Fye se précipita et empêcha le garçon de se blesser plus encore.

« Toi, arrêtes !!!! Tu vas finir par t'ouvrir le crâne en deux ! »

Bon, ça lui faciliterait le travail, mais il ne pouvait pas faucher d'âme avant 40 jours…

« C'est ça, revient dans 40 jours, Shinigami… », gémit l'adolescent, le front ensanglanté.

Pour la seconde fois, le blond se sentit déstabilisé, comme si l'autre garçon était parvenu à lire dans ses pensées.

« Et si c'était la vérité ? murmura le brun. Ils disent tous que je suis fou. Tu ferais mieux de changer de chambre… »

Et là-dessus… Il s'endormit !

Fye resta complètement ébahi devant ce personnage, qu'il installa du mieux qu'il pu sur son lit, comprimant sa blessure à la tête avec un mouchoir. Il remarqua les nombreux bleus et bosses qu'arborait l'individu, peut-être même infligées par lui-même, et ses cicatrices au poignet indiquant qu'il avait du tenter de s'ouvrir les veines plusieurs fois précédemment.

Le shinigami prit un cahier sur la table de nuit non loin de là. Une écriture trouble, mais ornée de pleins et de déliés comme une gravure ancienne, lui indiqua le nom de Kimihiro Watanuki.

Aussitôt, Fye ressentit un flash contenant tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le garçon. Kimihiro Watanuki, 16 ans, orphelin, des dons d'empathie, de télépathie et de mentaliste. Autant de facultés trop puissantes et infligeant des souffrances insoutenables à leur propriétaire. Rejeté et incompris, il détenait déjà à son actif dix huit séjours en hôpital psychiatrique et le double de tentatives de suicide. Sous médicaments et la très mauvaise influence de fréquentations douteuses dans les milieux marginaux.

Waow.

Ce pauvre garçon avait toutes les qualités requises pour figurer sur la liste des âmes à faucher et perdre la sienne dans 40 jours. Malgré tout, Fye ressentit une impression étrange…

Tout d'abord, Watanuki avait su qu'il était un shinigami dès qu'il était entré dans la chambre et pire, il avait lu dans ses pensées et deviné qu' il était peut-être sa prochaine victime.

Ensuite, la douleur et le mal être que ressentait ce gamin ne justifiait pas sa mort. Quel crime avait-il donc commis pour mériter de souffrir autant ? Et cette souffrance d'un don qu'il ne supportait pas… Fye la comprenait parfaitement.

Il aurait du blinder son cœur. Faire comme les autres, être indifférent aux personnes et faucher des âmes sans le moindre sentiment. C'est ce qu'il avait tenté de faire, pendant 10 000 ans.

Mais là… Il ne le supportait plus.

Peut-être qu'il devenait trop vieux pour ce métier.

_**Royaume des Cieux, une semaine plus tôt…**_

Les larges portes s'ouvrirent lentement au passage de Fye. Il était furieux, vraiment furieux.

« JE NE T'AI PAS DEMANDE D'INTERVENIR, EAGLE !!!! »

Eagle Zero, redoutablement beau et inévitablement blond, conformément aux goûts de Nova pour ses protégés, se contenta de lui renvoyer un sourire qui était le reflet des siens lorsqu'il éludait un sujet.

« Les ordres sont les ordres…

- Mais tu… ! »

Nova en personne interrompit la bagarre qui se profilait, faisant sa majestueuse apparition dans un mouvement de ses longs cheveux rouges.

« Assez » dit-elle d'une voix sèche.

Et cela suffit à calmer les humeurs des deux shinigamis.

Nova se dirigea lentement vers son trône, où elle s'assit avant de continuer :

« Eagle a fauché cette âme selon ma volonté. Pourquoi as-tu hésité, Fye ?

- Ce n'était qu'une petite fille !!!! s'écria-t-il.

- Tu as fauché les âmes de beaucoup d'enfants au cours des derniers milliers d'années. Pourquoi faire une exception pour celle-ci ?

- Parce que… Parce que… »

La voix de Fye se brisa net et il baissa la tête, le cœur meurtri. Il revoyait l'instant où la faux de Eagle s'était abattue sur l'âme de cette innocente enfant, et il réprima tout à la fois ses larmes et un violent haut le cœur.

« Approches » ordonna Nova.

Fye avança vers elle, résigné, comme un animal blessé mais qui continue d'obéir obstinément à son maître.

« A genoux ! » ordonna encore la souveraine.

Il s'exécuta et inclina la tête devant elle.

« Je suis déçue, Fye. J'avais placé de grands espoirs en toi pour ma succession car tu demeures mon exécuteur préféré…

- Je refuse la succession. Délivrez moi de mon châtiment, demanda le blond dans un souffle douloureux.

- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, cela sera. Nous avons conclu un pacte il y a bien longtemps et je n'ai qu'une parole. Le prix à payer en âmes était lourd, mais… »

Elle eu un sourire aussi sadique que charmant.

« … Félicitations, Fye. Tu les as tous tués. »

Cette phrase infligea une douloureuse contraction au cœur du blond, qui réprima encore une fois son envie d'hurler sa douleur à en faire trembler les murs. Nova posa doucement une main sur son visage et le releva dans sa direction.

« Ta liberté ne tiens plus qu'à une âme. La dernière âme. Rapportes moi cette âme et TOUT sera terminé. Tu n'auras plus jamais à souffrir de ce travail qui te répugne. Tu n'auras plus jamais à briser des vies et les accompagner dans la mort. Plus jamais. Cette dernière âme aurait dû être celle de cette petite fille, mais tu as renoncé. Dire que je voulais te faire la surprise ! »

Fye sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Etait-ce réellement la vérité ? N'avait-il vraiment plus qu'une seule âme à faucher pour mettre fin à ces milliers d'années de tourment ?!

Une seule âme…

Sa liberté…

Au prix de la vie de quelqu'un d'autre.

« Et je vais même t'accorder un privilège… lui susurra Nova à l'oreille en frôlant de ses lèvres ses cheveux blonds. Je vais t'indiquer le lieu où tu dois te rendre, et à partir de l'instant où tu y seras, tu auras un délai de 40 jours. 40 jours pour décider toi-même de la personne dont l'âme sera la clé de ta délivrance… »

Il n'y avait pas d'autres issues possibles. Fye n'avait pas d'autres choix qu'accepter.

Pour être libre, mais surtout pour ne plus jamais devoir tuer quelqu'un.

Il devait choisir une âme et la faucher.

La dernière âme…

_**Japon, 1998 (plus que 38 jours)**_

Fye était depuis trois jours sur le campus universitaire et s'était fondu dans la foule et l'ambiance tel un étudiant ordinaire. Il s'était même surpris à apprécier la vie estudiantine, les cours que certains fuyaient, la nourriture terrestre que beaucoup trouvaient immonde. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vécu en tant qu'être humain ! Tout lui paraissait extraordinaire. Le simple fait de se promener, de respirer l'air, de sentir la chaleur des rayons du soleil sur ses joues… Des milliers de petites choses ordinaires mais qui sont la vie… La vie…

Quelle ironie.

Ce n'était que le troisième jour, et il n'avait pas encore pris de décision. Watanuki était une proie facile, toute désignée, comme une évidence. Seulement il avait pris pitié de ce pauvre gosse, peut-être même en affection. Son existence l'avait suffisamment malmené et il ne méritait pas une mort cruelle. Fye s'était donc fixé un objectif : tuer quelqu'un dans 40 jours, certes… Mais dans 40 jours, avoir sauvé Watanuki.

Et cela avait commencé le matin même, par un grand ménage de l'armoire à pharmacie…

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, ces pilules ?

- Des tranquillisants. Les psys me trouvent agités. »

Fye jeta un coup d'œil à son camarade de chambrée, pauvre loque échouée entre deux rives.

« Et ça ?

- Somnifères.

- Et celles-ci ?

- Euphorisants.

- Et celles –là ?

- Psychotropes. Ou anti dépresseurs. Je sais plus. »

Watanuki eu un rire tragicomique :

« J'ai entendu ce que tu pense. Tu crois que je suis un drogué, c'est ça ? Ben t'a raison, je me shoote avec toutes ces pilules magiques. Et tu sais pourquoi on me les donne ? Justement parce que j'entends vos voix dans ma tête. C'est un cercle vicieux et sans fin. Mais au moins, quand je plane, je n'ai pas mal…

- Il faut que tu décroches. Tu te fais encore plus mal en avalant ces saletés !

- Mais comme ça, je suis le seul à avoir mal. TOUT SEUL. Seul, seul… Je n'entends plus les mauvaises pensées des gens. Je ne ressens plus la douleur de tout ceux qui souffrent…Et je ne risque plus de leur transmettre ma propre douleur… Toute la douleur je la garde, et les autres vont bien…

- Tu vas te détruire à ce rythme là !

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Shinigami ?

- JE NE VEUX PLUS VOIR QUELQU'UN MOURIR ! »

Et il avait jeté aux toilettes toute la collection de pilules de Watanuki.

« Arrêtes de te mentir, grogna Watanuki. Tu as reçu des ordres. Tu devrais être content d'avoir trouvé un bon client.

- Ne te sers pas de moi pour justifier ton attitude ! Ça fait trois jours que je te connais et trois jours que tu es prostré dans ton coin ! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de sortir dehors et remplir ton cerveau d'oxygène !

- Non, non. Trop de gens. Trop de pensées. D'émotions. C'est trop risqué de m'enfermer avec eux dans une classe.

- Au contraire ! Il est peut –être temps d'aller en cours ! »

Ni une ni deux, il l'avait empoigné et obligé à sortir de son antre. Quitte à l'exposer aux milliers de pensées et d'émotions des autres, et le faire souffrir. Mais c'était mieux que de le laisser croupir dans son coin.

Comme ils n'étaient pas de la même filière, il le laissa au milieu d'un amphithéâtre à côté d'un garçon brun qui lui paraissait assez solide pour traîner Watanuki à l'infirmerie à la moindre alerte :

« C'est mon petit frère, mentit Fye. Il est un peu perturbé mais pas méchant. S'il s'agite, aidez le à sortir dehors prendre l'air…

- Je te déteste, murmura Watanuki, le visage enfouit dans ses bras repliés, derrière ses longues mèches noires.

- Il est très affectueux ! » sourit Fye avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Watanuki grogna encore, relevant la tête en fusillant du regard le garçon brun assis à côté de lui.

« Je sais… Tu te demandes comment j'ai pu en arriver là ? Ben je dirais rien. Et je crois pas que ça te posera problème, puisque t'es pas du genre bavard, Shizuka Domeki…

- Comment sais-tu mon nom ? demanda le brun en le scrutant de son regard analytique. C'est la première fois qu'on se rencontre.

- Je te dirais bien , mais tu me prendrais pour un dingue. Alors je dirais rien. Voilà, c'est plus simple.

- Dingue, je sais pas. Un peu grognon, peut-être, commenta Domeki de son air le plus inexpressif. C'est la période des règles ?

- JE NE SUIS PAS UNE FILLE ! rugit Watanuki, outré.

- Désolé , je n'arrive pas en juger vu la forêt de cheveux longs derrière laquelle tu te caches. »

Pour toute réponse, Watanuki replongea la tête dans ses bras repliés, comme s'il comptait dormir pendant tout le cours, mais avec surtout l'envie de disparaître de la surface de la terre.

« En fait, tu m'as plutôt l'air d'un type rigolo, mais totalement épuisé, reprit Domeki.

- J'en ai marre. J'en ai marre. J'en ai marre, Marmonna Watanuki. Y'a quelqu'un derrière moi qui a une chanson débile dan la tête et la fille du troisième rang a le cœur brisé à cause de l'abruti en haut à droite… »

Domeki le regarda un instant sans répondre, puis se mit à prendre des notes pendant que le professeur commençait le cours :

« _… Les Québec apparaît comme un îlot francophone de…_

- 6,6 millions d'habitants, grogna Watanuki.

_- … Elle est la plus grande province du Canada avec…_

- 1,6 millions de kilomètres carrés, murmura encore le télépathe.

- _… Débordant vers le Nord, au-delà du…_

- 60 ème parallèle…

_- … Incorporé aux possessions anglaises d'Amérique en…_

- 1763.

- Tu as déjà participé à ce cours ?, demanda Domeki, surpris par l'exactitude des réponses de son voisin.

- Non, c'est la… »

Il tressaillit, bondissant presque de son siège.

« La jeune fille debout au quinzième rang ! Vous voulez dire quelque chose, peut-être ? demanda le Professeur.

Heu… Montréal a été bâtie en 1648. Et chuis pas une fille. »

Hilarité dans la salle.

« Hum, c'est exact… Vous pouvez vous rasseoir, reprit le prof en tentant de couvrir les rires.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Domeki à mi-voix lorsque Watanuki se posa à nouveau à ses côtés.

- Tu fais du tir à l'arc, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Eh bien je peux te dire qu'il y a quelqu'un dans cette salle qui t'en veut beaucoup… Et qui compte te… »

Il s'interrompit, baissant à nouveau la tête.

« Je sais… Je dis n'importe quoi. Tu as le droit de me prendre pour un taré, tu sais…

- Non… En fait, je suis assez content.

- T'es content que quelqu'un te veuilles du mal ?! T'es encore plus taré que moi, en fait ! s'étrangla le télépathe.

- Non, je suis heureux parce que quand tu t'es levé, j'ai pu voir le joli visage qui se dissimulait derrière cette crinière de cheveux noirs. »

Watanuki, cloué par cette réponse, ne pu que faire disparaître son visage derrière la dite crinière en rougissant sous l'audace du compliment…

_**Japon, 1992**_

Elle s'appelait Mizaki Suzuhara. Elle avait 10 ans, elle aimait jouer à la poupée et rire avec ses amis.

Elle venait de mourir d'un cancer.

Qu'est-ce qu'on peut dire à une enfant qui a traversé sa courte existence entre les murs blancs glacés d'un hôpital et dont le corps a été épuisé par une multitude de traitements plus douloureux les uns que les autres ?

Misaki ne s'était jamais plaint. Misaki n'avait jamais pleuré.

Elle souriait même quand la chimiothérapie lui avait fait perdre tous ses cheveux. Elle souriait même quand son système immunitaire était si abîmé qu'elle devait vivre en chambre stérile.

Elle souriait même quand Fye lui avait expliqué que tout était terminé à présent, qu'elle ne souffrirait plus. Et qu'il allait l'accompagner jusqu'à un lieu rempli de soleil où elle retrouverait ses grands-parents et d'autres personnes qui l'aimaient. Et lorsque Fye lui avait posé l'habituelle question :

« As-tu une dernière volonté à formuler ? »

La petite fille avait eu son sourire le plus enchanteur en disant :

« Je veux que mon Papa et ma Maman aient un autre enfant. Je ne veux pas que le chagrin les écrase. Je veux que la vie continue. Et qu'ils parviennent à être heureux encore… Malgré tout ! »

Elle s'appelait Misaki. Elle avait 10 ans, elle aimait ses parents et elle aimait la vie.

Et lui, Fye, venait de faucher son âme…

_**Japon, 1998 (plus que 38 jours)**_

Fye déposa un bouquet de fleurs blanches parmi les dizaines d'autres qui ornaient la tombe de Misaki. Le temps avait passé, mais personne n'avait oublié la petite fille, à en juger par les brassées de fleurs, les nombreuses peluches, les bougies et les mots tendres qui recouvraient sa tombe. Il y avait aussi des dessins d'enfants qui lui indiquèrent que le dernier vœu de la petite fille avait été exaucé, et qu'elle avait quelque part une petite sœur qui pensait à elle…

La vie continuait.

Curieux hasard que sa nouvelle mission se déroule dans la même ville que celle où il avait fauché Misaki. Au moins, il avait enfin l'occasion de lui rendre visite. Il commençait à faire froid, en cette fin d'après midi, et Fye n'était vraiment plus habitué à le ressentir dans son corps d'être humain. Il s'emmitoufla dans son long manteau blanc et remonta lentement les allées arborées et fleuries du cimetière. Lorsqu'il en eu passé les grilles, il vit en face de lui une église d'où surgit toute une procession endimanchée : « Vive les mariés ! Vive les mariés ! »

La mariée était aussi blonde que le marié était brun, tout deux sublimes dans leurs vêtements de noce. Leurs familles et amis les entouraient en les couvrant de compliments et de pétales de fleurs :

« Félicitations, Erii ! Tu es une magnifique mariée !

- Prends bien soin d'elle, Kotobuki ! »

Fye se figea un instant sur le trottoir d'en face. C'était si rare pour lui de voir des gens heureux. Et puis, on disait que croiser un mariage portait bonheur…

Tout à coup, l'instinct du Shinigami le mit en alerte.

Il venait de remarquer la présence de quelqu'un qui se tenait un peu à l'écart de la noce.

Il retint son souffle.

Le temps avait suspendu son envol…

En 10 000 ans, cela ne lui était jamais arrivé…

Bien sûr, qu'il en avait déjà entendu parler…

Mais jamais il n'aurait pu penser que lui-même pourrait éprouver…

L'absurdité illogique des sentiments humains !

L'inconnu se tenait à peine à 4 mètres de lui.

Il dominait largement en taille et en classe n'importe quelle personne présente au mariage.

Un charme déroutant, attractif, magnétique. Une aura de puissance impressionnante émanait de lui, la force brute et tempétueuse que l'on devinait couler dans ses veines. Ce contraste stupéfiant entre sa force et le calme apparent de son attitude, derrière laquelle on ne pouvait deviner ni ses pensées, ni ses émotions. Et enfin, un charisme redoutable et flamboyant, la beauté du diable. Ténébreux, le teint mat. Un corps souple et solide à la musculature sculptée. Des yeux rubis auxquels on se brûle rien que de les croiser…

Rien que de les croiser….

Le duel était engagé , silencieux et sensuel. Deux regards en lutte l'un contre l'autre et l'un avec l'autre. Un regard à vous donner des frissons comme s'il caressait déjà votre peau, un regard qui vous enlace aussi fermement que des bras, un regard qui vous cherche et qui vous trouve, parcourt vos secrets, découvre votre âme, met votre cœur à nu. Un regard d'une force, d'une intensité, d'une suavité telle qu'il vous fait grimper des désirs aux tempes et vous rappelle que vos lèvres ont soif de baisers. Un regard qui souffle en vous telle la tempête et fait basculer en un instant la ligne droite du destin. Un regard qui vous possède déjà. Un regard attendu toute une vie. Un regard qui vous ouvre les portes de l'éternité.

Le coup de foudre.

Si la tentation avait pris forme humaine , Fye venait de la rencontrer. Ce sentiment flou et dément à la frontière entre le désir et l'amour… Et le Shinigami n'était pas le seul à l'éprouver. Ils étaient deux, tout autant indifférents l'un que l'autre au reste du monde, cloués sur place, subjugués, hypnotisés. In capable de penser.

Non, non ! Ce genre de scénario n'arrive pas dans la vie réelle !

C'est un piège facile pour les shojos, les comédies romantiques et les mauvais romans.

Et pourtant…

Ils venaient d'être capturés.

Fye se rappela soudain du mariage, sur le parvis de l'église. Des gens prenaient des photos, et la mariée s'apprêtait à lancer son bouquet.

« Attention ! Je compte ! Un… »

Fye frémit lorsqu'il vit de son côté le beau brun lever lentement l'une de ses mains, gantée de cuir noir…

« Deux… » compta la mariée.

Le brun ferma doucement les yeux.

« Trois ! » cria la mariée en lançant son bouquet en direction de ses nombreuses invitées.

C'est alors que Fye vit l'invisible : une bourrasque de vent, comme projetée par la main du beau brun, souffle d'air qui survola la noce, dévia le bouquet de sa première direction et le fit atterrir précisément dans les mains de l'une des invitées, une jolie métisse.

« Bravo Caldina ! C'est toi qui l'as attrapé !

- Lafargue, tu vas devoir y penser…

- C'est vrai, admit le jeune homme blond concerné en enlaçant la demoiselle qui venait d'attraper le bouquet, on ferait bien d'y réfléchir…

- Ouais ! Bravo ! »

Fye était stupéfié : le beau ténébreux inconnu avait usé de pouvoirs pour dévier la direction du bouquet de la mariée vers un jeune couple, et les décider au mariage eux aussi. C'était … Surréaliste !

Tandis que les mariés et leurs invités s'éloignaient vers leurs voitures pur s'en aller festoyer ailleurs, l'inconnu aux pouvoirs magiques leur tourna le dos et partit à pieds dans la direction opposée.

Le cœur de Fye se mit à battre plus vite, encore plus vite, quand il comprit que le jeune homme avançait dans sa direction ! Il était incapable de lire la moindre expression sur son visage. Il avançait d'un pas ferme et rapide, ses yeux rubis ardents fixés droit devant.

La scène se déroula comme au ralenti.

Fye n'entendait plus que les « BOM ! BOM ! » violents de son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine.

Le brun passa juste à côté de lui, si près que le cuir noir de son long manteau frôla les frêles épaules du blond, si près qu'il pu détailler chaque contour du beau visage de l'inconnu, si près qu'il pu discerner chaque note de son parfum, qui lui fit tourner les sens…

Et c'est là , à la seconde même où ils se croisèrent, que Fye entendit la voix chaude et rauque du brun lui murmurer sur son passage :

« … ON SE REVERRA BIENTOT … »

Fye frémit, pétrifié par un sentiment impalpable, indéfinissable, incompréhensible. L'inconnu dépassa les grilles du cimetière et remonta son allée principale sans modérer son pas.

Lorsque Fye parvint enfin à reprendre le contrôle de ses sens et se retourner, il voulu crier quelque chose au brun, il ne savait pas quoi, mais parvenir à l'arrêter pour lui parler… Le connaître.

Mais lorsqu' il se retourna, sa mystérieuse, sensuelle et hypnotique rencontre avait disparue.

Il n'y avait que le vent et le silence, tournoyant sur les allées désertes.

_**Europe , 10 000 ans auparavant**_

Fye n'était encore qu'un enfant, affrontant seul le froid hivernal. Il était né quelque part dans ces îles glacées que l'on nommerait bien plus tard la Finlande. Il n'avait que sa mère, et elle était en train de s'éteindre lentement. Les guérisseurs, les prêtres, les sorcières… Plus personne ne pouvait quoi que ce soit pour la belle Tchii, victime d'un mal étrange. Dans plusieurs centaines d'années, Fye saurait que c'était la tuberculose. Mais pour l'instant, de ses petites mains douces et fragiles, il ne pouvait qu'appliquer un onguent pour tenter de faire tomber la fièvre de sa mère. C'est cette nuit là, alors qu'il s'était endormi assis par terre au chevet de Tchii, près du feu de bois qui brûlait dans leur cheminée sommaire, que le pacte fut scellé.

Fye avait cru en premier lieu qu'il dormait encore lorsque Nova était apparue dans une lumière éblouissante et toute sa majesté. D'abord impressionné par la sublime jeune femme, Fye avait pris peur lorsqu'il l'avait vu dégainer sa faux gigantesque pour faucher l'âme de Tchii. Son fils s'était interposé pour la protéger. Même si c'était peine perdue, et qu'il était vaincu d'avance. L'enfant le savait, et son adorable petit visage fut envahit par les larmes :

« Je vous en pries… N'emportez pas l'âme de ma mère… »

Nova n'avait pas pris pitié. Elle avait déjà son idée. Si elle était prête à faire une exception, c'est qu'un projet épouvantable l'avait saisie à la vue de cet enfant à la beauté pure et irréelle :

« J'épargnerais l'âme de ta mère. Elle vivra encore de longues années, je t'en fais la promesse. Mais en échange de son âme, tu devras accomplir un devoir envers moi. Acceptes tu ?

- Oui ! Je suis prêt à tout pour sauver ma mère ! »

C'était la vérité. Il était prêt à tout accepter pour sa mère, et il n'avait que six ans. Cela avait été si facile pour Nova qu'elle devait en ricaner chaque fois qu'elle le voyait.

« Je vais t'envoyer au Royaume des Cieux et tu me serviras en tant que Shinigami. Je ferais de toi le plus puissant et le plus redoutable des anges de la mort. Avec un visage comme le tien, ce sera un plaisir pour tes victimes de se laisser tuer par toi. Et lorsque j'estimerais que tu auras remboursé le prix de l'âme de ta mère en fauchant les âmes d'un certain nombre de personnes, alors je te rendrais ta liberté… »

Ainsi le pacte avait-il été conclu entre la Reine des Shinigamis et un enfant trop naïf, une triste nuit d'hiver, noyée de flocons de neige comme autant de larmes glacées. Nova avait tenu parole et Tchii avait vécu encore de longues années, mais aucun être humain n'est éternel, et elle mourut sans jamais avoir revu son fils, qui avait docilement suivit Nova au royaume des cieux. Il faut croire que l'âme de Tchii était d'une valeur inestimable, puisque Fye avait du la rembourser pendant 10 000 ans et en fauchant des millions d'âmes. Mais… Tout serait bientôt terminé.

Tout prendrait fin avec la dernière âme.

Bien sûr, 10 000 ans après, Fye avait perdu toute sa naïveté. Il se doutait bien que Nova avait du concevoir un plan obscur histoire de se jouer de lui une fois de plus. Fye allait encore subir les caprices de sa Reine. Il y perdrait peut-être même sa propre âme. Mais il avait tant souffert durant ces milliers d'années de tuer tant de personnes, et lui, il y a bien longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus un seul être pour l'attendre quelque part ! Alors même si Nova décidait de sa mort, ce serait pour lui une délivrance…

_**Japon, 1998 (Plus que 34 jours)**_

Un lugubre riff de guitare tendance hard rock extrême envahit la chambre et Fye s'éveilla en sursaut. Glissant sa tête aux cheveux blonds en bataille hors des couvertures, il vit Watanuki assis sur son propre lit à l'autre bout de la pièce, balançant ses longs cheveux hirsutes à chaque son craché par les enceintes de sa chaîne hi-fi, et s'enfilant des bouteilles d'alcool plus grosses que lui, une trentaine de leurs cadavres étant déjà éparpillées autour de ce poivrot juvénile.

« Hey ! Wata kun ! Baisses le son ! Y'en a qui pioncent !

- Je pensais pas te déranger. Je savais pas que ça dormait, les shinigamis.

- Si, quand je récupère mon corps d'être humain… gémit Fye, s'enfonçant son oreiller sur la tête. Et tu n'as toujours pas mis en veilleuse ta musique infernale.

- Les enfers, c'est pas de là d'où tu viens ?

- Non, moi je suis du Royaume des Cieux.

- Le Paradis ?

- Non, le Paradis, c'est là où vont… Aaaah je n'en peux plus ! »

Ni une ni deux, il fit apparaître sa faux, et d'un geste magistral, la fit traverser la chambre, la balançant en direction de la malheureuse chaîne hi-fi, qui en fut coupée en deux.

« Oooouh… Je te pensais pas si nerveux, se contenta de commenter Watanuki en vidant sa trente deuxième bouteille.

- Les shinigamis ne supportent pas les sons trop aigus. Ce doit être parce que ça interfère avec le pouvoir d'auto suggestion de notre Reine.

- Vous avez une Reine ?

- Elle exerce sur nous une emprise mentale… Qui emprisonne notre propre volonté… Et nos désirs de révolte. »

Long silence.

« Bah, si tu veux mon avis, votre Reine , c'est une GROSSE POUFFE !

- Wata kun ! s'écria Fye, terrorisé à la seule idée que Nova l'ai entendu.

- Quoi ?! Je devrais avoir peur d'elle ? Y'a longtemps que je dois être sur sa liste d'âmes à faucher, et elle m'a envoyé l'un de ses shinigamis comme colocataire. Alors mort pour mort, je l'emmerde !

- Tu ne mourras pas !, s'écria Fye, furieux, en se redressant sur son lit.

- T'as raison. Ça me ferait mal d'y passer avant d'avoir fini ce pack de six », répondit l'autre en entamant des bières, sous les yeux ronds du blond.

« Pourquoi bois-tu tout cet alcool dès le petit matin ?!

- Tu as jeté tous mes médicaments et on approche d'une période d'examens. Les étudiants sont stressés, certains désespérés, et moi j'ai toutes leurs émotions qui me reviennent de plein fouet. J'ai un mal de tête épouvantable ! Alors je bois pour me prendre une cuite et oublier que j'ai mal à la tête.

- Si tu as une gueule de bois, tu auras quand même mal à la tête.

- Alors je prendrais des médicaments pour faire passer mon mal de tête. »

Fye s'apprêtait encore à lui faire la morale, lorsqu'un doute le traversa.

« Dis, Wata kun… Toi qui est télépathe… C'est normal pour les êtres humains d'avoir des pouvoirs par ici ?

Poses la question à mon psy, je crois que tu connais déjà la réponse… »

Un éclair ironique traversa les lunettes de Watanuki.

« Parlons plutôt de toi. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- J'ai croisé des dizaines d'étudiants mais je n'ai pas encore décidé… Quelle serait l'âme que je faucherais… murmura Fye d'une voix triste et lasse.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour revoir ton beau ténébreux du cimetière ? »

Le blond se liquéfia sur place, virant rouge tomato ketchup amora.

« De… quoi ?! … de… je ?! Mais… MAIS COMMENT TU SAIS ?!?! s'écria-t-il.

- Depuis quatre jours tu y penses en boucle.

- JE T'INTERDIS D'UTILISER TES POUVOIRS QUAND J'AI… CE GENRE DE PENSEES !!!!

- Mais j'y peux rien ,moi. J'ai aucun contrôle là-dessus. Est-ce qu'on demande à une antenne d'arrêter de capter la radio ? D'ailleurs, tu me dois 500 000 pour mon poste…

- Ne changes pas de sujet quand ça t'arrange !

- D'accord. Parlons donc de ton coup de foudre devant l'église…

- GNIAH !!!! »

Fye disparu sous ses couvertures, cramoisi d'émotion et de honte.

« Un coup de foudre ? … Non, ça ne peut pas être ça… ça ne peux pas être ça… répéta-t-il, buté dans la négation.

- Tu viens de penser que ce mec était tellement canon que tu aurais voulu le photographier pour t'en faire un poster… Et bien d'autres réflexions plus indécentes que je ne citerais pas !

- J'ai 10 000 ans de plus que lui ! s'écria le blond.

- Bah. Tu les fais pas. L'éternité ça conserve mieux que Q10 plus.

- Tu ne comprends pas ?! Je suis un shinigami ! Et un shinigami en mission ! Il faudrait que je sois totalement barge pour m'amouracher comme ça du premier humain venu, aussi sexy soit-il !!!!

- Héééé… C'est le principe du coup de foudre. Ça tombe n'importe où, n'importe quand, sur n'importe qui, et toi t'en prends plein la gueule.

- Non mais je dors encore ou t'es plus lucide quand t'es bourré ?!

- Je ne suis pas encore bourré, jeune homme. Encore une ou deux bouteille et je t'accorderais que je suis légèrement pompette. Ceci dit, maintenant que tu le dis, je crois que tu as un jumeau et lui aussi il est amoureux du gars du cimetière…

- Les shinigamis n'ont pas le droit d'aimer !!!!

- Quoi ? Ceinture pendant 10 000 ans ? Ben tu sais pas ce qu tu as raté, mon pote… » ricana Watanuki dans sa bouteille.

Fye secoua la tête. Finalement, il devait bien l'admettre. Même si ce n'était que par le regard, il avait flirté avec un parfait inconnu d'une manière si torride, sensuelle et troublante qu'il en frémissait rien que d'y repenser !

« Tu crois que c'est plus simple pour les humains ? demanda Watanuki, soudain plus sérieux. J'ai entendu quelqu'un dans l'amphithéâtre. Quelqu'un qui a pensé qu'il allait lui faire du mal. Au gars qui était assis à côté de moi. Je lui ai répété mais il a du me prendre pour un dingue. Comme tout le monde. Pour un dingue. Tout le monde le sait. Que je suis pas bien dans ma tête. Pas… Bien… Du … Tout… AAAAH !!!! »

Watanuki lâcha sa bouteille et eu de nouveau une de ses crises violentes, comme chaque fois qu'il ne parvenait plus à contrôler le flux d'émotions et de pensées que lui projetait d'autres personnes. Fye se précipita pour l'empêcher de se cogner la tête contre les murs tant la douleur était insoutenable :

« Ça recommence… gémit Watanuki, les dents serrées. La personne qui veut du mal à Domeki… Elle recommence à le penser… Elle va le faire aujourd'hui… Elle va le blesser… Non, NON !!!!

- Calmes toi, c'est toi qui te fais du mal en ce moment !

- Fye, il faut l'en empêcher ! Il faut empêcher cette personne de blesser Domeki ! »

Watanuki, devenu totalement incontrôlable, se rua hors de la chambre.

Fye marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis décida de se lancer à sa poursuite de son « petit frère » déjanté.

_**Etats-Unis, New York, 1994**_

« Taxi ! Taxi ! »

Il pleuvait des cordes, ce jour là. Un vrai déluge ! Pas étonnant qu'aucune ambulance n'ait accepté de faire le déplacement.

« Taxi ! Arrêtez vous, bon sang ! »

Comble de malchance, leur propre voiture était en panne…

« Taxi ! Mais arrêtez vous ! C'est urgent ! Ma femme va accoucher ! »

Lorsqu'un dixième Taxi lui passa sous le nez sans prendre le temps de s'arrêter, Shaolan donna un furieux coup de pied dans l'eau, avant de se précipiter auprès de Sakura :

« Ça va ? Tu tiens le coup ? Il ne faut pas que tu prennes froid. Rentrons. Tu accoucheras à la maison.

- Shaolan, je ne pense pas en avoir le temps… Si ça continue je vais le poser là, au milieu de la rue ! »

Et une contraction plus violente que les autres la fit se tordre dans les bras de son mari.

« SAKURA ! »

C'est alors que l'inimaginable se produisit. Ils entendirent crisser un interminable coup de frein qui s'étala tout le long de l'avenue.

« KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ……… »

Le taxi jaune , après un très long dérapage, s'arrêta à 2 cm à peine d'un grand type brun qui s'était planté au milieu de la voie.

« Hey connard ! hurla le chauffeur de Taxi ? furieux, en sortant de son véhicule. Si tu veux te suicider, choisis d'autres roues !

- Il y a là une dame qui va accoucher, répliqua le brun d'un ton impératif. Conduisez ce jeune couple à l'hôpital le plus proche.

- Et merde, grogna le chauffeur, elle va me ruiner ma banquette arrière !

- Les dégâts pourraient être plus conséquents » dit l'homme brun d'une voix rauque et de toute sa haute stature.

Comprenant qu'il pouvait aussi finir à l'hôpital pour d'autres circonstances, le chauffeur n'insista pas et laissa Sakura et Shaolan embarquer dans son taxi.

« Merci, dit le futur Papa en se penchant à la fenêtre à leur sauveteur providentiel.

- Y'a pas d'quoi », marmonna le brun avec un demi sourire.

Il regarda le taxi s'éloigner sur la large avenue en direction de l'hôpital, puis lui tourna le dos et se promena sur madison square, où son ombre disparu sous les éclairages des enseignes clignotantes…

_**Japon, 1998 (Plus que 34 jours)**_

Lorsque Fye arriva en bas du dortoir, Watanuki était déjà loin. Etait-il vraiment possible qu'un gosse ivre mort puisse courir si vite ? Il obtint la réponse lorsqu'une rugissante moto lui passa sous le nez, chevauchée par le chevelu à lunettes.

« J'arive Domekiiii ! » gueula-t-il comme un hystérique du haut de sa monture.

Et le voilà fonçant droit en direction du coin de l'université réservé aux sportifs, enfin « droit » n'étant qu'une expression, puisqu'il zigzaguait et faisait des loopings comme sur les montagnes russes, les étudiants s'écartant en hurlant de peur sur son passage. Fye pensa d'abord à le rattraper par voie aérienne en déployant ses vastes ailes noires, mais s'il utilisait ses pouvoirs devant tout le monde, Nova le lui ferait payer un bon milliard d'années !

Il n'avait plus qu'à courir comme un crétin de mortel.

« Watanuki, si je te retrouve, je fauche ton âme pour cette humiliation ! » jura le blond.

Le Watanuki en question poursuivait sa course sur la moto, qui n'était pas la sienne mais appartenait à un certain Fuma, qui aurait des nouvelles de son assureur. Parvenu aux alentours du stade, l'engin fila droit dans un séquoia et le jeune télépathe fit un long vol plané qui le fit atterrir au milieu d'un groupe de pom pom girls en pleine pyramide, celle-ci s'écroulant sous l'impact.

« Non mais c'est qui ce dingue ?! s'écria Primera, furieuse.

- Ooooh… Il est plutôt mignon, sous ses cheveux longs. » commenta Ringo devant le bel adolescent inanimé.

Watanuki se redressa d'un coup, et se remit à courir en hurlant comme un possédé :

« DOMEKIIII !!!!! »

Ce qui fit hurler aussi les pom pom girls en chœur…

Fye, lui, parvint en courant en direction du terrain de tir à l'arc. Ne restait plus qu'à trouver le fameux Domeki qui avait fait tant d'effet à son colocataire survolté. Au passage, le Shinigami prit note des informations qui lui parvenaient : Shizuka Domeki, élève en Histoire, espoir en kendo, champion régional de tir à l'arc, caractère calme et posé, vie saine et équilibrée. Tout le contraire de Watanuki, donc, et pas du genre à mourir d'ici 34 jours.

« Encore un nom à rayer sur la liste… » soupira le Shinigami.

En attendant, Watanuki avait bien dit que son champion était menacé par quelqu'un et qu'il fallait le sauver. Fye avait intérêt à se mêler à cette histoire, d'une part parce que Domeki était bien la seule personne à avoir motivé Watanuki à sortir de sa tanière (même d'une curieuse manière), et que c'était positif pour le gamin. D'autre part, la personne qui comptait blesser l'archer avait sûrement une âme intéressante…

Le secteur réservé au tir à l'arc était comme il se doit baigné de silence. Lorsque Fye voulu s'en approcher plus encore, on lui fit savoir que c'était impossible car des présélections pour les prochains jeux olympiques avaient lieu à ce moment même. Il avait donc le mobile des menaces. Domeki devait vraiment être un concurrent redoutable pour qu'on cherche à ce point à l'écarter des présélections. Usant de son sourire enchanteur et de phrases galantes, Fye parvint à se glisser parmi le comité sélectif, mais assez nombreux, des spectateurs. Quatre archers étaient en train de passer les épreuves, dont le fameux Domeki, concentré sur chacun de ses tirs. Fye, lui, projeta son attention sur les alentours, cherchant d'où pouvait provenir la menace.

Une épreuve individuelle. Domeki s'avança, seul au milieu de la surface de tir. Ajustant lentement sa flèche…

Si quelqu'un voulait agir, c'était le moment idéal.

Fye remarqua soudain un point lumineux, provenant de gradins déserts…

« DOMEKIIII ! ATTENTIOOOON !!!! »

Watanuki surgit de nulle part, tout déglingué et ébouriffé, et se jeta sans plus de formalités sur l'archer, le plaquant à terre.

_« BAM ! »_

Le bruit d'un coup de feu, se répercutant en écho dans les airs.

La balle destinée à Domeki se ficha au milieu de la cible de tir à l'arc, créditant un joli score de 1000 points.

Sur l'aire de tir à l'arc, c'était la panique. Les gens criaient et couraient dans tous les sens.

Fye se lança à la poursuite du tireur qu'il avait repéré, et qu'il vit s'enfuir des gradins.

Domeki se redressa en soutenant Watanuki inanimé entre ses bras, achevé par sa cuite, un accident de moto et un long sprint.

Le tireur courait vite, très vite. Fye fut d'abord tenté d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, mais risquait encore de se faire surprendre. Il décida de miser sur sa souplesse et sa rapidité naturelles, et de course en sauts, parvint à rattraper le fuyard. Celui-ci avait vraiment la sale gueule du larbin qui a été payé pour faire le sale boulot. Il n'hésita pas à engager la bagarre, et Fye lui répliqua coup pour coup. Dans le feu de l'action, le larbin, plutôt doué, parvint à se saisir à nouveau de son arme, et la pointa en direction du shinigami. Celui-ci n'hésita plus et pris la décision de le devancer d'un grand coup de faux quand…

Un brutal coup de pied désarma son adversaire, avant qu'il ne soit assommé par un coup de poing tout aussi violent. Le larbin en tomba raide au sol.

« Encore un déchet par terre… Il vaudrait mieux le jeter à la poubelle… »

Et deux mains puissantes saisirent le larbin pour le jeter dans un container laissé par le jardinier du stade, dans lequel la police aurait plaisir à appréhender le sniper.

Fye demeura pétrifié, statufié, sa faux à la main. Il ne parvenait plus à avoir une pensée raisonnable et son cœur battait si vite que le sang lui remontait jusqu'aux tempes. Car celui qui venait de corriger le larbin avec tant de panache…

C'était lui. C'était bien lui.

Sa rencontre du cimetière !

« Tu devrais ranger ta faux. Un accident est vite arrivé. »

Fye obéit mais fut incapable de trouver une réponse, les mots se nouant dans sa gorge sans pouvoir parvenir à ses lèvres.

« Tu n'es pas un humain… N'est-ce pas ? » finit-il par parvenir à articuler.

Le beau brun éluda sa question en lui renvoyant sa réponse, le consumant entièrement par l'ardeur de son regard.

« Quoi que tu en penses, ton cœur et ton âme sont restés humains, dit-il au blond. Ne les perds pas dans un pari dangereux. »

Là-dessus, il lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers les cerisiers en fleurs du parc tout proche, leurs branches légères et bruissantes sous le vent…

Fye demeura d'abord indécis, le regardant s'éloigner comme quatre jours auparavant sans pouvoir trouver le mot qu'il faudrait pour le retenir, l'approcher…

Il voulait le connaître. Il voulait encore entendre sa voix, il voulait encore se brûler à ses yeux, il voulait plus, bien plus… Et au-delà de toute raison !

« Attends ! parvint-il enfin à lui crier. Attends moi ! »

Un espoir. Le brun s'arrêta, se retourna dans sa direction. Fye se sentit une audace folle, courant vers lui et criant tout à la fois.

« Qui es tu ?! Quel est ton nom ?! Ne t'en va pas comme ça ! Dis moi au moins ton nom ! »

Il s'arrêta pile devant lui, le souffle court, rougissant.

« … Ton nom ?... Murmura-t-il. S'il te plait… »

Il y eu un court silence, seulement ponctué par la chute des pétales de fleurs de cerisier au parfum envoûtant, les enveloppant d'une atmosphère douce et envoûtante comme pour mieux les rapprocher.

Le brun eu un sourire ensorcelant, se penchant délicatement à son oreille :

« Je ne donne jamais mon nom à un shinigami… » dit-il d'un ton mi moqueur, mi tendre, qui fit faire au cœur de Fye un quadruple loops piqué à la Brian Joubert.

« Je risquerais d'y perdre mon âme… » reprit le brun dans un murmure délicieux, effleurant du bout des doigts les lèvres du shinigami qui se sentit fondre telle la rencontre du feu et de la glace.

« Appelles moi comme tu voudras. Je te laisses y réfléchir jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre… dit le brun en s'éloignant à nouveau.

- Hein ? Quand ? Quand ça ?! Quand est-ce qu'on se reverra ?! s'affola Fye.

- J'étudie ici. On se croisera peut-être sur le campus, lança le brun, exquisément joueur.

- C'est… Une blague ?! s'étrangla Fye, rouge carmin.

- Non. Mais la prochaine fois… Je n'aimerais pas te rencontrer en ennemi. »

Parvenu au pied du cerisier, le jeune homme brun fit apparaître dans son dos des ailes immenses, diaphanes et duveteuses, d'une blancheur immaculée et d'une pureté lumineuse absolues.

« Non… » murmura Fye, le cœur déchiré.

Le brun referma sur lui-même ses ailes aussi douces et fragiles que la neige, et un tourbillon de plumes blanches s'envola doucement dans les airs…

La seconde d'après, le mystérieux jeune homme avait disparu. Il ne restait plus que quelques plumes oscillant au gré du vent, et Fye recueillit doucement l'une d'entre elles dans la paume de sa main.

Non…

Des ailes blanches…

Un ange gardien…

« Un ten'shi… » murmura Fye, tout à la fois bouleversé, déstabilisé… Fasciné.

Un ten'shi. Les ennemis jurés des shinigamis.

Pourquoi l'avait-il rencontré devant ce cimetière ?

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il le croise à nouveau sous ces cerisiers ?

C'était un ten'shi, mais il voulait déjà le revoir.

Encore.

Il voulait plus, bien plus.

Tout en lui le hurlait.

Il voulait ce ten'shi corps et âme.

Tout entier…

_**Plus que 30 jours…**_

« ARRESTATION DU COMMANDITAIRE DE L'ATTENTAT DE L'UNIVERSITE »

Watanuki soupira devant le journal qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Il pouvait être fier de lui. Son intervention avait fait de lui un héros local. En faisant rempart de son corps pour protéger celui d'un futur champion olympique…

« Tu parles ! grogna Watanuki, à peine rentré d'un séjour à l'hôpital. J'étais tellement bourré que je ne me souviens même plus de ce que j'ai fais ! Je sais même pas comment j'ai fais pour courir avec un genoux fracturé et quatre côtes fêlées ! Et puis Fye et son Ten'shi n'ont même pas été inquiétés dans cette histoire grâce à leurs pouvoirs magiques à deux balles ! C'est pas juste ! »

Watanuki grogna encore devant la photo de Domeki étalée dans le journal.

« Je n'imagine même pas comment j'ai pu faire une telle connerie. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de sortir d'ici et de courir sauver cet abruti ? »

En tout cas, c'est un abruti qui faisait des jaloux. Le commanditaire de son agression était un autre étudiant de l'université. Blindé de fric, mais qui s'était fait recaler aux présélections de tir à l'arc pour les jeux olympiques. Si Watanuki ne s'était pas jeté sur Domeki, c'est à la rubrique nécrologie qu'on aurait lu son palmarès.

« … Et même pas un merci, rien… » soupira Watanuki en poursuivant sa lecture.

Cet évènement avait beaucoup fait parler de Domeki. Il risquait de partir s'entraîner au niveau national plus tôt que prévu.

« Humph… Tant mieux. Je suppose que comme ça, je risque pas de revoir sa face de crétin avant longtemps… » grommela Watanuki d'un air boudeur.

Lui, en tout cas, était condamné au repos forcé pour une durée indéterminée. Et privé de médicaments et d'alcool, Fye ayant fait le ménage durant son séjour à l'hôpital ; ça allait être bien long à supporter, cette rémission, il le devinait.

Son mobile retentit.

« Allo ?

- Watanuki mon pote ! On parle que de toi partout ! T'es une vraie star !

- On t'as mal renseigné, Kobayashi, je suis toujours que dalle…

- Ils ont rouvert la boite ! Passe nous voir un de ces quatre !

- Pas avant dix jours. Je suis incapable de marcher pour l'instant.

- Et sinon t'as tout ce qu'il faut ?

- Ah. Tu parles de…

- Ouais ! Analgésiques, codéine, morphine, anti douleurs…

- Je… Excuses moi… Je dois raccrocher ! »

Au sens propre et au figuré.

Watanuki demeura interdit, son portable avec le numéro de son dealer dans une main, le journal avec la photo de Domeki, futur champion olympique, dans l'autre… Et il sentait bien qu'il n'y avait pas de jonction possible entre ces deux mondes…

De son côté, Fye était confronté à un dilemme similaire. Depuis 4 jours, il avait continué sa petite vie d'étudiant ordinaire et continué de rechercher le candidat idéal pour être sa dernière âme… Même si en réalité, toutes ses recherches acharnées à travers tout le campus n'avaient qu'un seul but : retrouver son Ten'shi !

Bien sûr, il avait vainement tenté de l'oublier, de se raisonner : un Ange gardien ! Il oeuvrait pour le bien , il protégeait les humains ! Pendant que Fye tuait des gens, lui il les sauvait !

« C'est de la folie… Si je le croise encore, on risque de se battre à mort… Depuis la nuit des temps, nos clans sont rivaux… »

Le royaume des cieux contre le royaume de l'infini. Tout deux créés pour équilibrer le destin. Leur enjeu commun était l'âme des humains, qu'ils se disputaient entre l'ombre et la lumière. Les shinigamis avaient choisis la manière forte et la mort comme solution radicale. Alors que les ten'shis avaient foi en l'humanité. Ils guidaient et protégeaient les humains discrètement, faisant un pari incertain sur l'avenir.

Au cours des derniers millénaires, nombre de batailles, aussi violentes que spectaculaires, avaient opposés les shinigamis aux ten'shis. Il y avait eu de nombreuses pertes dans les deux clans. Selon Nova, tout terrain d'entente était inenvisageable. La seule communication possible était leur guerre sanglante.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi Fye était-il prêt à tout pour revoir cet ennemi mortel ? Pourquoi avait-il recherché sa silhouette dans chaque couloir de l'université, guetté son visage dans chaque groupe d'étudiants ? Il avait pourchassé son ombre sur tous les murs, aurait remué ciel et terre pour le retrouver.

A l'accueil, Mako ne supportait plus ses multiples questions pour identifier son ten'shi.

« Pour la millième fois, Fye, il n'y a aucun étudiant qui corresponde au signalement que tu m'as donné ! s'était-elle écriée d'exaspération et de jalousie. Il n'existe que dans tes rêves ! »

Eh bien oui, ce ten'shi hantait ses rêves ! Il le hantait jour et nuit. Il n'y avait aucune explication logique et rationnelle à ce fait. Il avait bien été prévenu que lorsqu'on est victime d'un coup de foudre, on déguste. Et là, Fye souffrait le martyre. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ça puisse faire aussi mal, d'être amoureux. Constatation douloureuse, absurde, déroutante, édifiante… Ce ten'shi… Il le hantait et le plongeait au plus profond désespoir. Il pouvait nier, continuer de jouer les shinigamis en mission. Mais son cœur, lui, criait de douleur, la souffrance du manque, la torture de l'attente, et ce besoin concret, physique, violent, que même les souvenirs ne parvenaient plus à apaiser. Besoin de ce qu'il ignorait… Connaître une seule fois la protection de ses bras, goûter une seule fois à ses baisers ! Il voulait bien mourir après ça ou endurer l'enfer pour l'éternité…

Quatre jours sans l'avoir revu… C'était insoutenable.

« C'est fini… Je ne le reverrais plus… » s'était-il persuadé, l'âme en peine.

Il traversait sa vie « humaine » comme un songe, de rires de façade en paroles de convenances. Un repas entre étudiants, une réunion à la bibliothèque, une invitation à venir voir une tête brûlée sauter en élastique du haut d'un pont… Rencontre après rencontre, son carnet se remplissait des noms d'une dernière âme potentielle. Mais le shinigami se moquait bien de sa quête, désormais. Il savait bien que de toutes façons il mourait dans 30 jours, dernière âme ou non.

Et à 10 000 ans de peine s'ajouterait le regret de ne pas avoir revu un ten'shi qui n'avait pas de nom…

« MAKO ! FAIS UN EFFORT ! JE TE DEMANDE JUSTE SON NOM ! »

La jeune fille aux longs cheveux de jais secoua la tête d'un air faussement désolé.

« Je regrette, Kurogane. Il n'y a absolument aucun étudiant correspondant à la description que tu m'as donné. De plus les informations concernant les élèves sont confidentielles.

- Evidemment. Un grand blond sur un campus japonais, il est passé totalement inaperçu, répliqua-t-il, ironique.

- Beaucoup d'élèves se teignent les cheveux et portent des lentilles de couleur !

- Tu sais tout comme moi qu'il n'est pas japonais. De plus, il s'est inscrit en plein semestre.

- Je n'ai que des filles inscrites comme étudiantes étrangères ! Et il n'y a que toi qui se sois inscrit à l'université ce mois ci ! » mentit effrontément la demoiselle.

Kurogane réprima sa première envie d'enfoncer la tête de Mako dans son ordinateur, mais un homme courtois ne brutalise pas les filles et un ange gardien digne de ce nom protège même les âmes damnées. Et puis, c'était aussi sa faute à lui-même. Quelle idée avait-il eu de déployer ses ailes au risque de se faire surprendre, la dernière fois ! Ses supérieurs n'avaient pas appréciés et lui avaient atténués ses pouvoirs jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Sans son radar de ten'shi, il s'était retrouvé à devoir rechercher par ses seuls moyens d'humain le beau shinigami, partout sur le campus. Il faut croire que cette université était vraiment immense et qu'il avait joué de malchance, d'autant que s'il ne lui avait pas donné son nom… Il ne connaissait pas non plus le sien.

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Il avait l'air si triste les deux fois où je l'ai vu… »

Kurogane aurait voulu se persuader que cette pensée correspondait à son rôle de ten'shi. Son devoir était de protéger les humains, et ce Shinigami était un humain qui avait subit un châtiment…

Mais cette mission s'avérait bien plus complexe que prévu.

Elle l'était devenue dès qu'il avait perdu pied ans un regard aussi bleu que l'infini, où l'on se noie cœur et âme, et qu'il avait frôlé de ses doigts les lèvres douces et mystérieuses de la tentation.

Lui ne pouvait pas se mentir. Les anges gardiens sont les témoins de la puissance et de la profondeur des sentiments humains. Kurogane savait déjà qu'il avait franchit la frontière de l'interdit et presque goûté au fruit défendu. Le plus sage aurait été d'arrêter là sa mission et de la confier à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais cette seule pensée lui était trop cruelle. Il ne pouvait pas envisager de disparaître sans avoir revu le shinigami une dernière fois, sans lui avoir expliqué qui il était et les raisons de sa présence, sans s'être perdu une dernière fois dans son regard, sans…

C'était de la folie !

Mais c'était la vérité…

Ils étaient de clans ennemis, ils auraient dû se détruire mais cette passion illogique que l'on nomme amour les possédait.

Si les anges veillent au bonheur des humains, qui parviendrait à réunir deux anges ?

_**Plus que 28 jours…**_

« Et celle –là, tu le savais ? En une journée, les canaris mangent quatre fois leur poids en graines ! C'est comme si moi, j'avalais quatre fois mon poids en céréales ! Wo ho ho !!!!

- Effectivement… C'est lourd. »

Yamazaki, étudiant en biologie. Bon vivant, un moral d'acier et un humour à toutes épreuves. Mais Fye était quand même bien tenté de l'inscrire sur sa liste d'âmes tellement il le gonflait de bavardages inutiles en véritable moulin à paroles.

« Roooh et tu sais qu'il y a des singes qu'on appelles des araignées ? Je t'explique… »

Non , Fye ne voulait pas savoir, et il cru que le bavard allait l'assommer de ses propos farfelus lorsque la sonnerie de son portable le secouru.

Oui, son portable…. Il fallait bien adopter les coutumes des humains.

« Allo ! Qui que vous soyez, votre âme sera épargnée !

- Tous les shinigamis ont un humour aussi pourri ?

- Je fais des efforts ! plaida Fye. Qu'y a – t-il, Watanuki ? Tu veux que je te rapporte quelque chose ? C'est vrai que tu ne peux toujours pas marcher…

- Une belle Russe, c'est possible ?

- Tu as déjà oublié Domeki ? Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à l'appeler ?

- JE PARLAIS DE VODKA !!!! rugit le lunettu.

- Interdit.

- Pfff. T'es vraiment trop pas drôle, comme chaperon…

- Ce sera tout ?

- Je… Je voudrais que tu ailles vérifier quelque chose ajouta le télépathe, plus sérieux. J'ai entendu des pensées, tout à l'heure… Une voix de fille qui disait… Qu'elle allait mourir empoisonnée. Mais ça n'avait pas l'air trop sérieux, alors… Enfin, dans le doute, je préfèrerais que tu ailles voir. J'ai eu l'impression que ça venait du bâtiment sud de l'université.

- J'y vais de suite. Je n'ai pas envie que tu te vautres sur un tricycle, et puis, si cette fille est sérieuse, ce sera une bonne candidate pour ma liste.

- ESPECE DE MONSTRE !

- Je rigoleuh… Pourquoi personne ne comprend mes blagues ?

- Peut-être parce qu'elles sont périmées depuis 10 000 ans ! » grogna Watanuki en raccrochant.

Fye soupira et s'acquitta de sa mission. Le secteur des sciences où étudiait Fye se trouvait dans le bâtiment nord de l'université, c'est-à-dire totalement à l'opposé du bâtiment sud, consacré aux arts. Entre, il y avait d'autres sections comme celle des sciences humaines où étudiait Watanuki, celle des matières littéraires et des langues vivantes, puis toute une foule d'édifices comme les dortoirs, la bibliothèque, la cafétéria, le parc, le stade réservé aux sportifs etc…

Si bien qu'au final, les bâtiments Nord et Sud étaient distants de près de quatre kilomètres. On pouvait clairement parler de deux campus séparés, et les élèves artistes et scientifiques ne se croisaient que très rarement, et si cela arrivait, on se doute qu'ils n'avaient pas grand-chose à se dire. Heureusement, le bâtiment sud était facile d'accès et très bien desservit par les bus et les tramways. La première réflexion de Fye fut de se dire que Watanuki, situé à mi chemin dans les dortoirs avait tout de même capté des pensées à 2 km de distance, ce qui soulignait que ses dons de télépathe étaient vraiment puissants.

La seconde fut un pressentiment alarmant.

Fye avait totalement oublié l'existence du bâtiment sud et ne l'avait pas inclus dans ses recherches.

Et si, par hasard… ?

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il allait en avoir le cœur net. Il fut d'abord surpris de l'apparence du bâtiment sud. Le bâtiment Nord où étudiait Fye correspondait vraiment à la rigueur scientifique : des laboratoires glacés, des salles de classes aseptisées, tout le monde en blouse blanche et pas un cheveu de travers derrière le matériel de protection. Un huis clos monochrome, tout en gris et blanc.

Le bâtiment sud, c'était carrément un autre univers. Les jeunes artistes se l'étaient appropriés dans une explosion de couleurs. Dès son arrivée, Fye vit les peintres en train de s'exercer sur leur propre bâtiment, les sculpteurs en train de faire un cours à l'extérieur, plus loin de jeunes danseurs, chanteurs et jongleurs en train de répéter entre fous rires et gamelles sur la pelouse. Il régnait une ambiance festive, joyeuse, survoltée, comme on la ressent dans les comédies musicales pour adolescents. Un étudiant arriva au volant d'un vieux combi vw des années 60 décoré façon hippie, avec une énorme peluche du chien Scooby Doo perchée sur le toit. D'autres étudiants, vêtus façon vintage ou déguisés, arrivèrent en courant et riant, firent glisser les portières de la camionnette et en sortirent tout un matériel hétéroclite : des costumes de théâtre, des décors démontés, un tabouret tam tam orange fluo, du matériel son et lumière, de la nourriture, des boissons et une énorme vache en carte pâte volant sur un fond étoilé…

« C'est pour la section théâtre !

- Cette vache pèse une tonne ! Quelqu'un peut aller chercher « le ninja » ?

- Il est occupé par les répétitions pour le festival Victor Hugo ! »

Bon, s'il y avait une fille suicidaire à rechercher, elle n'était pas dans le lot. Tout le monde était en train de rire ou de s'amuser, même les sculpteurs en plein cours. Fye se dit qu'il s'était carrément vautré à son inscription. Dire qu'il devait passer ses journées à supporter les soporifiques bavardages de Yamasaki, alors que le paradis sur terre existait à quatre kilomètres de sa section !

« Mais quel beau gosse ! Un vrai physique d'acteur ! »

Fye eu un regard assez inquiet envers le jeune olibrius qui était en train de l'examiner sous toutes les coutures en tournoyant autour de lui :

« Mais regardez moi cette merveille ! Un port de Prince, des cheveux magnifiques, des dents si blanches qu'on se reflète dedans, des yeux à faire crier les foules hystériques, une paire de fesses très esthétiques… »

BONG !!!!

Ces commentaires furent interrompus par un violent coup de massue sur la tête de l'indélicat :

« Kentaro ! Arrête de draguer des mecs dès que j'ai le dos tourné ! rugit un autre étudiant aussi mignon que contrarié.

- Mais je ne le draguais pas ! Tu sais bien que je n'aime que toi, mon Takénou ! » répliqua l'autre en se relevant avec une énorme bosse sur la tête.

« Barres toi le plus vite possible » pensa Fye, prit à partit au milieu de ce qui étais à l'évidence une scène de ménage.

« … Seulement, tu ne crois pas que ce mec serait parfait pour le rôle du Roi dans « Hernani » ? demanda Kentaro à Takeshi. Tu sais que Nokoru a du se désister…

- … C'est possible. Oui, ils ont un peu le même genre de physique. »

Fye était en train de chercher à s'éclipser discrètement lorsque les deux « gays lurons » foncèrent sur lui et le kidnappèrent sans autre forme de procès.

« Inutile de résister mon gars ! Tu es cerné ! cria Takeshi.

- Combats pour défendre l'honneur du théâtre et la joie du public ! gueula Kentaro comme dans un mauvais sentaï.

- Mais je n'ai rien demandé, moiiii ! » tenta de contester Fye tandis qu'ils l'emmenaient, sans pouvoir les arrêter dans leur course.

Quelques secondes plus tard, tous trois surgissaient dans une magnifique salle de théâtre aménagée à l'intérieur de l'édifice. Professeur, jeunes comédiens, accessoiristes étaient présents, dans une ambiance studieuse et effervescente. Sur les planches de la large scène de théâtre, un jeune couple était en train de répéter la tragique scène finale de « Hernani », dans laquelle les amants maudits meurent empoisonnés.

_« Un baiser, seulement, un baiser ! »_

Ils s'embrassent.

_« Oh ! Béni soit le ciel qui m'a fait une vie d'abîmes entourée et de spectres suivie, mais qui me permets que, las d'un si rude chemin, je puisse m'endormir ma bouche sur ta main ! Viens, viens, Dona Sol… Tout est si sombre… Souffres tu ?_

_- Rien, plus rien_, réponds la jeune fille d'une voix éteinte.

_- Vois tu des feux dans l'ombre ?_

_- Pas encor._

_- Voici… »_

Le garçon retombe avec un soupir. La jeune fille, d'une voix de plus en plus faible, prononce les ultimes répliques.

_« Mort ! Non pas. Nous dormons. Il dort, c'est mon époux, vois tu. Nous nous aimons. Nous sommes couchés là. C'est notre nuit de noces. Il est las… »_

Elle approche le visage du garçon du sien.

_« Mon amour, tiens toi vers moi tourné… Plus près… Plus près encor… »_

Elle retombe, sans un dernier baiser.

Crépitements d'applaudissements dans la salle. Fye lui-même a été ému… Il comprend aussi que les pensées captées par Watanuki étaient en fait les paroles de la pièce.

« Bravo ! Akira ! Utako ! C'était très émouvant !

- Merci » répond le jeune couple en se relevant.

Takeshi et Kentaro tentent de présenter Fye au professeur de théâtre, débordé…

« Hey ! Regardez ! On a trouvé un nouveau Roi !

- Mais je n'ai jamais fais de théâtre… conteste le shinigami.

- Nous verrons cela, coupe le professeur. En place tout le monde ! J'aimerais tester les éclairages pour la grande bataille ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Une quinzaine d'autres acteurs déboule sur la scène et ça se bagarre dans tous les sens à grands coups d'épées qui ne sont pas en plastique…

« Ce n'est pas un peu dangereux ?! s'écrie Kentaro, effaré.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, réplique Takeshi en l'enlaçant tendrement. On est allé les chercher chez les athlètes. C'est tous des pros de l'escrime ou du kendo, sauf… »

Un dernier acteur déboule sur scène, sauf que cascadeur serait le terme plus exact. De figures spectaculaires en mouvements de katana, il fait le ménage dans les rangs.

« … Le ninja ! poursuit Takeshi. Lui c'est un spécialiste du sabre, et là où il passe… »

Les autres acteurs sont par terre en quelques centièmes de seconde.

« … Ses adversaires ne se relèvent pas ! »

Fin de l'acte. Ses nombreuses admiratrices se ruent sur le champion du katana.

« Kyyyya ! T'es trop fort !!!! Sort avec moi !!!! »

« Mesdemoiselles, un peu de tenue ! » s'étrangle le prof devant cette marée humaine, à laquelle le jeune homme est totalement indifférent, tentant de se frayer un passage pour quitter la scène.

Fye lui, le souffle coupé, le cœur battant à tout rompre, n'en crois pas ses yeux.

Ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas possible.

Il l'a recherché éperdument durant une semaine et il est bien là, debout devant lui et au centre de toutes les passions.

SON TEN'SHI !!!!

Peu lui importe comment il s'est retrouvé à jouer du sabre dans une pièce de Victor Hugo et de l'absurde anachronisme qui en résulte. Il est là, il est bien là, mais si cette marée de greluches ne parvient pas à le retenir suffisamment longtemps, il risque de disparaître à nouveau et cette fois, Fye n'aura même pas eu l'occasion de lui dire un seul mot !

Hors de question ! Le shinigami n'hésite plus. Il se précipite, et d'un bond de sa souplesse éthérée, se retrouve lui aussi sur la scène.

« Kyyyya ! Il est trop classe et trop canon lui aussi ! » s'écrient les fans de Kurogane qui se scindent en deux groupes et les cernent en l'apercevant.

Bien trop tard pour vous, les filles !

Le ten'shi a enfin remarqué la présence du shinigami, et plus rien n'existe désormais. Plus rien que leurs regards qui se caressent encore , s'entrelacent sensuellement, se dévorent totalement dans un vertige captivant et délicieux…

« Mais c'est fini de vous bouffer des yeux comme ça ?! hurle une fille moins cruche que les autres et qui a tout compris. Arrêtez tout de suiiiite !!!! » ordonne-t-elle, hystérique.

« Je ne veux pas me battre, murmure Fye d'une voix troublée. Je ne veux pas me battre contre ça… répéte-t-il comme si Kurogane était seul à l'entendre. Ne t'enfuis plus. Ça fait trop mal… »

Le ten'shi est tout aussi bouleversé. Il ne peut pas croire ce qu'il entend. Ces sentiments étranges et douloureux… Il n'est donc pas le seul à les ressentir ! Ils sont deux. Ils ont été deux dès le premier regard….

Kurogane s'arrache aux mains qui tentent de le retenir, s'élance vers Fye, lui saisit fermement la main au passage :

« Viens ! »

Il l'emmène. Où ? Il ne sait pas encore. Mais loin, très loin. Ici, il y a trop de témoins, et les mots qu'il doit prononcer, il ne veut les dire qu'à lui seul. Alors le ten'shi fonce vers la sortie la plus proche, mais cettefois, il emmène son shinigami avec lui…

« Reveneeeez !!!! » implorent leurs fans en se lançant à leur poursuite, sous le regard effaré du prof.

« Ah, une fugue d'amoureux ! C'est si romantique ! » s'extasie Kentaro, des étoiles plein les yeux en se lovant dans les bras de son Takeshi.

_**Quelques instants plus tard….**_

Kurogane Avait entraîné Fye dans une course folle pour échapper à leurs poursuivants. Ils avaient traversés un couloir encombré de cartons remplis de fanfreluches, grimpé un escalier de pierre aux marches glissantes et usées, déboulés à l'extérieur dans un grand vent frais, foncés sur la pelouse au milieu des jongleurs qui se produisaient parmi les sphères fragiles et colorées produite par une machine à bulles, parcourus un jardin aux fleurs enivrantes frémissant à l'ombre des arbres centenaires, et arrivèrent enfin sur un vaste pont de bois qui avait du être ouvragé par les meilleurs charpentiers quelques centaines d'années auparavant. C'était un endroit d'une beauté à couper le souffle, où la nature s'épanouissait dans sa pureté originelle. On y retrouvait les mêmes cerisiers majestueux du par cet les mêmes variétés florales aux couleurs éclatantes du jardin, mais ce qui faisait de ce lieu un endroit sublime, enchanteur et mystérieux, était une majestueuse et magnifique cascade qui chutait en s'écoulant à leurs pieds sous le pont. Qu plus est, le jour était en train de baisser, et dans le ciel aux nuances changeantes, ils pouvaient apercevoir les premières lueurs des astres. C'était un instant féerique et émouvant, un de ces instants fragiles que l'on doit saisir avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse dans la nuit…

Arrivé sur le pont, Kurogane réalisa qu'il tenait toujours la main dans la sienne, et un peu confus, lui rendit sa liberté.

« Non ! », paniqua le blond en se raccrochant à lui.

Le brun demeura figé, rougissant encore plus.

« Que… Quoi ?

- Ah… J'ai juste eu peur… Que tu t'échappes encore… » murmura Fye, tout aussi pivoine, en s'écartant doucement.

Le silence retomba soudainement, seulement troublé par le bruissement de la cascade. Ils avaient pourtant bien des choses à se dire, mais ne savaient pas par quoi commencer. Kurogane parvint à reprendre suffisamment d'aplomb pour aborder les explications franches et honnêtes :

« Comme tu le sais déjà, je suis un ten'shi. Et je suppose que tu as parfaitement compris que je ne suis pas ici par hasard…

- Oui. Tu es apparu sur ce campus après moi, murmura Fye. Cela signifie que tu es venu… Pour me contrer.

- Exactement. Nous avons su qu'un shinigami avait été envoyé sur ces lieux avec pour mission de faucher une âme au hasard. Je suis là pour protéger les étudiants et empêcher que leur âme soit capturée. Et je le ferais.

- C'est de bonne guerre. Chacun poursuit son objectif, reconnu Fye.

- Dois-je comprendre que tu ne renonceras pas et tenteras quand même de faucher une âme ?

- Je le regrette sincèrement. Vraiment. Mais cette dernière âme est trop importante… C'est celle qui me libèrera de mon châtiment. »

Nouveau silence, seulement ponctué par les clapotis de l'eau…

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Ton cœur et ton âme sont restés humains. Tu as été enrôlé de force par Nova, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non. J'ai accepté ses conditions pour sauver l'âme de ma mère, mais j'ai du la lui rembourser durant 10 000 ans. Je n'aime pas faucher des âmes. Je n'ai jamais supporté de tuer tous ces pauvres gens. Mais lorsque j'aurais livré cette dernière âme, plus jamais personne n'aura à souffrir de ma faux…

- Au prix de ton âme également. Tu sais très bien ce qui arrivera lorsque tu seras libéré de ta fonction. »

Fye eu un sourire de façade terriblement fataliste.

« C'est ainsi. La place des criminels est en enfer. Je ne veux ni pardon ni clémence. Etre conscient des atrocités que j'ai commises ne les effacera pas.

- Ton enfer dure déjà depuis 10 000 ans et tu veux continuer à souffrir ?! Mais comment as-tu pu durer aussi longtemps avec un moral pareil ?! Si nous devons nous affronter, alors tu me laisseras te vaincre ?!

- Je ne veux pas t'affronter. Mais si tu m'élimines l'issue sera plus simple. Aucun innocent n'aura à payer pour que je sois délivré… »

Des éclairs de feu traversèrent le regard rubis du ten'shi qui empoigna rudement le shinigami pour le secouer fermement, comme s'il voulait le réveiller brutalement d'un délire insensé, le ramener à la réalité.

« Rends toi compte que tu n'as plus que 28 jours à vivre ! 28 jours après 10 000 ans de tourment ! Comment peux-tu l'accepter aussi facilement ? Je t'ai observé, tu sais ! Tu as déjà passé trois semaines à vivre la vie d'un mec ordinaire et rechercher ta dernière âme à faucher ! C'est aussi comme ça que tu comptes passer les 28 derniers jours de ton existence ?!

- Je ne suis pas en vacances !

- Et alors ?! Lâches toi, éclates toi, vis à fond l'instant ! Ça ne te dit rien de penser un peu à toi et de vivre dans le présent ? DE VIVRE !!!! Est-ce que ça ne vaut pas le coup de connaître ça même une seule fois avant de disparaître ?!

- Pourquoi essaies-tu de me convaincre de vivre alors que tu es ici pour me combattre ?

- Parce que j'ai le CHOIX ! J'ai fais le choix de veiller sur les humains… Et TU ES HUMAIN ! Alors j'ai décidé que… JE TE PROTEGERAIS ! »

La phrase se répercuta en écho sur la cascade, et lorsque le ten'shi prit conscience de ses propres mots, il rougit en relâchant le shinigami :

« C'est ce que je ressens… Murmura Kurogane. Quoi qu'il arrive dans 28 jours… Je veux être près de toi et te protéger corps et âme. »

Fye frémit, bouleversé. Jusqu'à présent il avait toujours eu l'impression que c'était le ten'shi qui avait l'ascendant sur lui, tant il le fascinait et l'impressionnait à chacune de leurs rencontres. Lui découvrir soudain un côté vulnérable et touchant le troublait encore plus. Et il se demanda si le roulis de la cascade parviendrait à couvrir les battements en désordre de son cœur, qu'il sentait cogner de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine.

« J'espère que tu as conscience que je t'apportes ma malédiction, murmura-t-il à Kurogane. En m'approchant, tu subiras toi aussi un châtiment. Si tu me protèges, tu rends coupable de trahison envers ton clan… Tout comme je trahis le mien depuis le premier instant…

- Sûrement. Mais nous n'aurons pas trahis nos sentiments. »

Fye avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

« Pardonnes moi… Pardonnes moi d'être ta damnation et réveilles la vie en moi. Ces 28 jours… Je veux les passer avec toi !!!! »

Alors le shinigami s'élança vers le ten'shi, se lova plus étroitement dans ses bras, dont il put enfin mesurer la force.

Alors la main de Kurogane couru délicatement dans ses cheveux blonds, glissa lentement vers son menton, attira doucement son visage vers le sien…

Alors la seconde d'après, ses lèvres se brûlèrent aux siennes dans les feux assouvis de la tentation, son souffle partagea le sien dans les entrelacs délicats d'un plaisir commun, sa langue goûta la sienne dans le duel envoûtant et sensuel qu'ils avaient engagé.

Rien ne pouvait assouvir leur soif de se mesurer et s'explorer l'un et l'autre dans un défi passionnel et insensé.

Le baiser tabou, le baiser du sacrilège et de la trahison suprême, mais un baiser témoin de la puissance et de la profondeur éblouissante de leurs deux cœurs, jouets du même amour.

Leurs soupirs exaltés, entre leurs respirations de plus en plus haletante à mesure que leurs baisers gagnaient en fougue et en audace, s'écoulèrent avec l'eau de la cascade et il n'y eu que la nuit et les cerisiers complices pour témoins d'un brasier qui allait anéantir les souffrances passées et transcender le présent.

Quelque part là-haut, dans les nuages, un orage se préparait…

Mais la foudre avait déjà frappée.

_**Plus que 27 jours…**_

Une pluie de plumes blanches et noires volaient dans la chambre de l'ange gardien, retombèrent une à une sur les draps défaits du lit et sur la peau nue du couple entrelacé…

« Je voudrais que le temps s'arrête, murmura Fye, enfouissant le visage dans le torse de son amant. Je voudrais pouvoir retenir le temps qu'il nous reste…

- Cela dépasse nos pouvoirs. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est vivre intensément le temps qu'il nous est accordé, dit doucement son Ten'shi en l'embrassant tendrement.

- Il faut que je fasse une liste… Il faut que je fasse la liste de tout ce que je veux vivre avant de disparaître… »

Le shinigami roula dans les draps, pensif.

« Je voudrais… Savoir conduire une voiture !

- Tu ne sais pas ?! se moqua gentiment Kurogane.

- Je n'ai jamais appris. Je n'ai jamais passé suffisamment de temps chez les humains à ne époque moderne. Et comme j'ai des pouvoirs…

- Je t'apprendrais. Tu seras bientôt un vrai pilote !

- Et quand je saurais conduire, je voudrais faire un road trip. Comme dans les films où le héros prend le volant et part sur la route à travers tout le pays !

- On ira…

- Je veux savoir jouer de la guitare pour quand on fera des haltes en pleine forêt ! Je veux arriver à monter une tente comme un pro ! Oh, je sais ! Je veux savoir faire griller des chamallows sans qu'ils soient carbonisés !

- Tu as vraiment des vœux très originaux… rit Kurogane en l'embrassant encore.

- Je veux voir une étoile filante pour de vrai ! Je veux voir un coucher de soleil sur l'océan ! Je veux… »

Sa voix se brisa.

« Je veux rester avec toi… Je veux t'aimer toujours ! »

Le ten'shi enlaça son shinigami avec passion et détermination :

« J'exaucerais ton vœu et je te fais le serment que je ne laisserais rien ni personne, dans ce monde ou dans l'autre, nous séparer… »

Alors Kurogane referma doucement ses ales blanches sur Fye, et dans l'intimité bruissante de cette alcôve l'entraîna dans les délices de l'adoration qu'il lui portait…

_**Plus que 26 jours…**_

De son côté, Watanuki n'avait toujours pas reçu de nouvelles de Domeki, kidnappé par sa fédération pour aller s'entraîner au tir à l'arc. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis le jour de l'attentat, même si, à son retour de l'hôpital, le lunettu avait trouvé le numéro de téléphone de l'archer ajouté à ses contacts dans son portable, ainsi que l'adresse du centre d'entraînement où il devait partir.

« C'est lui-même qui a insisté pour te le laisser, avait expliqué Fye. Je crois sincèrement que tu devrais l'appeler. »

Mais Watanuki avait mis longtemps à se décider, et toute une semaine s'était écoulée…

« Bon. Du courage. Se motiva Watanuki. Il a fait le premier pas. Tu peux faire le deuxième ! »

Allez hop, bouton appel, c'est partit !

Tut tut… Grésille l'écouteur. Au bout de plusieurs sonneries, enfin, sa voix…

« _Bonjour…_

- Heu… Salut, c'est Watanuki ! s'écrie le lunettu en parlant très vite, paniqué. Tu sais, le barge qui entend des voix et qui s'est jeté sur toi ivre mort… Heu.. J'aurais peut-être pas du dire ça…

- … _Veuillez laisser un message après le bip sonore_, poursuivit le répondeur.

- ET MEEEERDE !!!! » gueula Watanuki, furieux, en raccrochant.

Puis il fut saisit de sueurs froides. Et si le répondeur avait enregistré son mot trivial ? Il devrait alors rappeler pour s'excuser. Mais là il achèverait son portrait de dingue complet ! Et s'il tombait sur le vrai Domeki, qu'est-ce qu'il dirait ?!

« Aaaah ! Ce n'est pas possiiiible ! S'écria Watanuki en partant en panique puissance 10. Tout est finiiii ! Tout a foiréééé ! Il ne voudra plus jamais me parleeeer ! Noooon !!!! »

C'est alors qu'il était en train de faire la toupie au milieu de la chambre en vociférant ses malheurs que Fye surgit, désormais escorté de Kurogane.

« Ma vie est sinistre ! continuait de gueuler Watanuki sans les avoir vus. Je suis maudit, maudiiiit !!!!

- Eh bé, il pète la joie ton coloc, commenta Kurogane.

- Non, non là il est de bonne humeur. Quand il déprime il se cogne partout… »

Vlan ! Watanuki se vautra par terre dans un cri douloureux.

« Bon, d'accord. Il pète la joie. »

Fye s'agenouilla pour se pencher au-dessus du lunettu :

« Alors mon petit Wata kun, ça roule ?

- Mon cœur est briséééé ! pleurnicha le télépathe, des larmes roulant en fontaine plein les yeux. On l'a broyé, haché menu, cuit au four, revendu en parts individuelles et c'est le chagrin qui l'a dévoréééé !

- Ah ouais. Rien que ça. »

Kurogane s'avança dans la pièce et tandis la main à Watanuki :

« Relèves toi. Un homme ne se laisse pas vaincre par la peine sans combattre.

OH ! » fit Watanuki, aussi ébahi qu'un groupe de touristes devant les feux d'artifice du 14 juillet.

Tout à coup, le télépathe se sentit envahit par une force et une détermination inédites. Il sauta sur ses jambes, le visage transfiguré, et dans une aura héroïque, se mit à gueuler :

« OUAIS !!!! JE VAIS RECONQUERIR DOMEKI !!!! IL DOIT BOUFFER SUPER MAL LA BAS, JE VAIS LUI ENVOYER DE BONS PETITS PLATS POUR ME FAIRE PARDONNER !!!! »

Et le voilà qui pour la toute première fois, s'active pour cuisiner quelque chose avec un enthousiasme délirant.

« Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais ? demanda Fye à Kurogane devant ce spectacle pittoresque.

- Je suis un ange gardien. J'ai un certain pouvoir pour motiver les humains à prendre des décisions dans leur intérêt. Mais certains humains réagissent de manière plus sensible car ils ont eux-mêmes des pouvoirs…

- C'est pour cela… Watanuki est doué d'empathie et de télépathie… »

Le sus nommé Watanuki releva sa tête enfarinée du chef d'œuvre culinaire qu'il exécutait.

« Je comprends ! C'est donc lui le beau ten'shi dont tu m'as parlé !

- Oui… rougit Fye, tout gêné.

- Dans ce cas faisons les présentations officielles ! Moi c'est Watanuki ! Et toi, c'est… ?

- Je ne peux pas te dire mon nom, répliqua directement le ten' shi.

- Ah ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il ne faut jamais dire son nom en présence d'un shinigami.

- C'est une blague ?! s'étrangla Watanuki. Fye, tu ne peux pas prendre l'âme de ce mec ! Tu es fou amoureux de lui et je viens de lire dans vos pensées que vous avez passé deux nuits de malades !

- HEM ! » rougit le couple en tombant des nues, sciés.

Le shinigami secoua la tête, très sérieux.

« C'est moi-même qui lui ai demandé de ne pas me dire son nom. Je n'ai aucune intention de faucher son âme mais suis sous l'influence mentale de la Reine du Royaume des cieux. Si jamais elle découvrait son identité elle n'hésiterait pas à… »

Il n'osa pas entièrement formuler sa phrase, terrorisé. Le ten'shi tenta de le rassurer en prenant aussi fermement que tendrement dans la sienne.

« Fye et moi avons commis le parjure suprême, expliqua-t-il à Watanuki. Mon clan pourrait me le pardonner mais pas le sien, je le crains… Chaque seconde nous est comptée.

- Vous devez fuir. »

Le couple fut impressionné par le calme et le sérieux avec lesquels Watanuki avait prononcé ces trois mots.

« Je me suis douté dès le départ que Fye serait perdu. Qu'il fauche ou non une âme dans 26 jours, son exécution a été programmée par cette GROSSE POUFFE de Reine, n'est-ce pas ? Et votre histoire lui donne une seconde raison de l'éliminer…

- Nous y avons songé, mais où que nous allions, nous serons retrouvés… murmura Fye en secouant la tête.

- Mais tu as quand même ta chance ! Tu ne te rends pas compte ? Tu as un ange gardien pour toi tout seul ! Ensemble, vous serez invincibles ! »

C'était la vérité. Fye avait avec lui un ten'shi fort et déterminé, prêt à le protéger de tous les tourments…

« Il a raison, le gamin. Je resterais à tes côtés quoi qu'il arrive. Dans ce monde ou dans l'autre. Eternellement. Je l'ai juré. Et tu m'as bien dis que tu voulais faire un beau voyage ? Partons tout de suite. Même s'ils nous rattrapent, je veux vivre toutes ces choses merveilleuses avec toi… »

Fye ne répondit rien, ému, embrassant son ten'shi avec reconnaissance.

« Allez, déclara Watanuki. Vous venez encore de perdre un bon quart d'heure à vous décider. Courrez vite. Une belle aventure vous attends. »

Fye lui décerna un lumineux sourire.

« Merci pour tout, Wata kun. Je m'étais fixé pour objectif de te sauver, mais je crois bien…

- Oh, abrèges, j'aime pas les adieux ! Si ça peut te consoler, je vais tenter de rester sur la ligne droite. Va, maintenant, dépêches toi ! »

Fye se précipita et le serra longuement, fraternellement, dans ses bras. Puis il rassembla rapidement quelques affaires qu'il jeta dans un sac.

« Je suis prêt ! » dit-il à Kurogane en sortant de la chambre, avec un sourire triste et doux.

Watanuki l'interpella une dernière fois avant qu'il ne disparaisse lui aussi :

« Hé ! Le ten'shi qui n'a pas de nom !

- Ouaip.

- Il t'a attendu pendant 10 000 ans. Alors rends le heureux jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

- J'y compte bien. Quand à toi, ne faillit pas dans ta promesse. Quelle que soit notre destination finale, nous serons heureux de le savoir… »

_**Plus que 24 jours…**_

Chaque seconde sur la route passait rapidement. Une vieille décapotable, laissée ouverte, roulait à toute vitesse dans l'air frais et lourd annonçant un prochain orage. Les premières heures Kurogane était au volant, Fye riant à ses côtés. L'air jouait avec ses cheveux blonds lorsqu'il se penchait pour observer le paysage qui défilait. Il parlait aussi beaucoup , autant que les kilomètres se succédaient au compteur, couvrant la musique de l'auto radio. Parfois Kurogane lui coupait le souffle d'un baiser mais ensuite ses bavardages reprenaient de plus belle. En guise de punition, le ten'shi profita d'un endroit où la route était déserte pour initier Fye à la conduite. Au moment où il vit que le shinigami commençait à être à l'aise entre le volant et l'accélérateur, le ten'shi poussa l'auto radio à fond et se mit à l'inonder de paroles comme il lui avait fait précédemment.

« Ah ! Arrête ! On va finir dans un fossé !

- Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête ! »

Finalement, le ten'shi avait repris le contrôle du véhicule. Fye l'avait boudé durant quelques heures avant de redevenir espiègle et joueur et de l'embrasser dans chaque virage…

_**Plus que 22 jours…**_

La main de Kurogane saisit celle de Fye, jouant avec ses doigts tendrement, l'entraînant sur un chemin envahit de bambous. Le sillon serpentait doucement à travers les frontières invisibles d'arbres gigantesques et un petit cours d'eau. Le soleil déclinait en allongeant leurs ombres, accentuant les nuances du paysage…

« C'est ici ! dit le ten'shi, la voix enrouée d'émotion.

- Depuis quand n'y es-tu pas revenu ?

- Au moins 500 ans…

- Mais tu es un petit jeune par rapport à moi ! » s'écria Fye.

Ils s'assirent près d'un petit feu de camp qu'ils avaient allumés, fixant la vaste voûte du ciel s'étendant à l'infini tout autour d'eux.

« Il va faire froid » dit Kurogane, s'enveloppant avec Fye dans une large et épaisse couverture.

La nuit ne tarda pas à s'étendre, ainsi que les premières lueurs des astres.

« Tu crois que c'est le moment de jouer un air de guitare ? » demanda Fye en riant.

Presque à cet instant la traînée lumineuse d'une étoile filante traversa l'espace, puis une autre…

« Waouh ! s'exclama le shinigami, enthousiaste.

- Il faut faire un vœu, murmura doucement le ten'shi près de lui.

- Encore ?! Mais tout ce que je veux est ici avec moi ! »

Il était déjà si heureux d'exaucer chaque étape de sa liste avec le ten'shi à ses côtés ! Sa griserie d'avoir vu une étoile filante se mua en désir pour celui qui le tenait dans ses bras. Il se perdit une fois encore dans le rubis ardent de son regard. Ils n'avaient pas 500 ans ou 10 000. Ils partageaient ces instants avec la fougue et la ferveur de la jeunesse. Et qu'importait si c'était un doux songe que leurs clans voulaient leur voler ! Le brasier captivant et sensuel de la passion les dévoraient… Cette nuit là encore ils s'embrassèrent comme si leur vie en dépendait, parce que c'était le cas, cette nuit là encore leurs caresses les consumèrent d'amour et de plaisir, parce que oui, ils s'aimaient…

Bien plus tard encore, lorsque les lueurs du feu de camp apaisèrent leurs corps toujours brûlants de fièvre, Fye bascula la tête en arrière pour observer la voûte étoilée :

« Est-ce que je suis comme ces astres, dis ? Est-ce que je n'aurais traversé l'éternité pour briller qu'au moment de mourir ? »

Les lèvres de Kurogane revinrent se brûler aux siennes et à chaque parcelle de son corps qu'elles frôlaient telles les ailes d'un papillon :

« Non, mon ange… C'est ensemble que nous brillerons pour l'éternité… »

_**Plus que 20 jours…**_

Fin de la convalescence, Watanuki pouvait enfin marcher et sortir . Voir du monde lui ferait certainement du bien. Les deux anges étaient en cavale et lui n'avait toujours pas reçu de nouvelles de Domeki. Histoire de se vider la tête, il décida de se rendre à LA boîte de nuit incontournable qui venait de rouvrir ses portes. A quelques pas de l'entrée, une poignée de dealers faisait commerce, dont Kobayashi, qui l'interpella dès qu'il le vit :

« Watanuki ! Alors tu as fini par venir ?! Tu prends comme d'habitude ?

- Non… Non… Pas cette fois… J'essaies d'être clean, murmura le garçon d'une voix à peine audible.

- Quoi ? Tu te fous de moi ?! s'écria l'autre, d'un ton beaucoup moins amical.

- Excuses moi… » lança Watanuki en se dépêchant de passer son chemin et s'engouffrant dans la boite de nuit, qui n'était pas regardante sur les entrées, une des raisons pour laquelle elle était pleine à craquer.

Kobayashi murmura quelque chose à l'un de ses larbins, qui entra à son tour dans l'établissement.

A l'intérieur, il y avait du monde sur trois étages. Beaucoup d'étudiants du campus voisin étaient en virée. Et ça hurle, ça bondit, ça boit et ça s'éclate dans tous les coins. Des connaissances approchèrent Watanuki, qui distribua poignées de main sur sourires discrets. Une fois la tournée terminée, tous commandèrent des boissons au bar, Watanuki restant sage avec un cocktail de fruits. Alors qu'une élève en histoire tentait de lui expliquer un cours qu'il avait raté, Watanuki vit le visage de la jaune fille s'empourprer. Lorsqu'il se retourna il vit le très beau jeune homme blond qui avait fait tant d'effet à la demoiselle, mais qui inspira d'instinct la méfiance au télépathe. Le blond s'installa au bar juste à côté de lui, lui demandant dans un murmure si bas qu'il fut le seul à l'entendre :

« Tu as une âme magnifique. Dis moi, quel est ton nom ?

- Je ne donne pas mon nom aux shinigamis » répondit Watanuki sur le même ton.

Le blond le scruta d'un regard aussi ironique que destabilisant :

« Il n'y a qu'un ten 'shi qui ait pu te donner un tel conseil. Tu sais sans doute où se cache celui que je recherche.

- A Carrefour. Second rayon à droite après le fromage. »

Le shinigami inconnu eu un rire sardonique :

« Tu as bien de l'humour pour quelqu'un de désespéré… »

Et, avec un sourire cruel :

« Tu me fais penser à Fye…

- Foutez leur la paix !

- Ooooh, ils sont donc bien ensemble, alors ? »

Watanuki se mordit la langue.

« Je les retrouverais. Puis je reviendrais et je prendrais ton âme pour avoir aidé ces deux traîtres dans leur fuite ridicule.

- Mon âme n'appartient qu'à moi et Fye n'appartient pas à ta GROSSE POUFFE de Reine. Dis lui bien ceci de ma part car si elle me veut, elle devra bouger son GROS CUL de son trône et venir me chercher en personne ! »

Tant d'audace dans la voix d'un simple humain déstabilisa le shinigami, qui préféra battre en retraite. Lorsqu'il fut loin, Watanuki eu comme première réaction de vouloir avertir les fugitifs de cette rencontre, mais c'était sûrement ce que le shinigami attendait pour les localiser. D'anxiété, Watanuki vida son verre d'un trait. Un peu plus loin dans un coin sombre de la boîte, Kobayashi eu un sourire mauvais.

« Combien de temps ? demanda-t-il à son larbin.

- Il discutait avec un mec, alors il ne m'a pas vu verser le produit. Il vient de boire. Il n'y en a plus que pour quelques secondes… »

Beaucoup de pensées et d'émotions se bousculaient en Watanuki, et une boîte de nuit n'est vraiment pas un lieu ou traîner quand on est télépathe. Puis il commença à étouffer de chaleur, avant qu'une brutale nausée ne l'envahisse. Il se leva de son tabouret pour se diriger vers les toilettes, mais sa vue se troubla, et tout vint se confondre : les lumières trop vives, la foule houleuse, les danses sataniques, tout ne fut plus pour lui qu'un soleil de visages grimaçants et hirsutes, vrillant autour de lui dans une valse folle et sans repères. Il ne savait plus où il était, il ne savait plus qui il était. Il était perdu dans un abîme sans fin d'angoisse et d'incompréhension. Il haleta. Chavira. Se noya dans les limbes et les ténèbres…

Les autres le virent tomber à terre en transes fiévreuses, le regard brumeux, les lèvres entrouvertes sur un souffle trop court, le corps secoué de tremblements compulsifs, les mains griffant le vide d'une terreur viscérale …

« Faut appeler un médecin ! » cria quelqu'un.

Mais personne ne bougeait et Watanuki se tordait de douleur sur la piste glacée…

« DEGAGEZ !!!! »

Domeki se fraya un passage parmi la foule d'adolescents hébétés, surgissant comme la lueur du rêve au milieu d'un cauchemar. Il tandis les mains vers Watanuki, qui se raccrocha à lui dans un sursaut de conscience. Il ne pouvait pas le voir mais reconnu d'instinct sa présence.

« Do… Me… Ki… » murmura-t-il dans un souffle éteint et douloureux.

Il serrait contre son cœur son seul repère dans la folie furieuse qui le cernait, et l'archer l'emporta dans ses bras. Tout le monde s'écartait sur ses pas. Il emmena Watanuki dehors, sur la terrasse, à l'air libre. Le résultat fut immédiat : le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux sur le ciel constellé d'étoiles, et la nausée le reprit. Se dégageant de l'étreinte de Domeki, il se dirigea vers le parapet et vomit sa dignité par-dessus bord ! En éclaboussant une voiture trois étages plus bas… Watanuki resta échoué sur la pierre, les épaules secouées de sanglots, frissonnant de fièvre et de froid. Domeki ôta sa veste pour la lui poser sur les épaules. Watanuki pu enfin le regarder, et lui décerna un « Merci » mouillé de larmes. Ils se rapprochèrent. Au-dessous d'eux s'étendait l'artère principale de la ville toute illuminée, une large avenue où circulaient de nombreuses voitures…

« Je suis désolé… murmura Watanuki du fond de sa crinière. J'ai tellement honte… Je voudrais être mort…

- Ne dis pas de telles bêtises… »

Domeki saisit doucement son visage d'une main, dégagea les mèches de cheveux que la fièvre y avait collée :

« Là… Tu es bien plus mignon ainsi… Des cheveux plus courts, ça t'irait à merveille…

- Tu es bien là ? » demanda Watanuki d'une toute petite voix, un ton si mignon qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire :

« Tu penses être encore dans les vaps ?

- Peut-être… T'es apparu tout à coup, comme par magie, alors que tu es sensé t'entraîner au tir à l'arc à l'autre bout du pays…

- C'est vrai, mais je reçu une drôle de visite… Deux personnes qui m'ont dit où je pourrais te trouver…

- Ah ! … EUX !!!! »

C'était bien leur genre de lui renvoyer l'ascenseur ainsi, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient bien pu raconter à Domeki pour qu'il revienne si précipitamment ?!

« Oh non ! …. Et le message sur le répondeur ! , s'écria Watanuki en se rappelant sa maladresse.

- C'était très rigolo.

- Et les plats ? Je t'ai envoyé des plats… Mais quelle idée ridicule !

- Ils étaient délicieux.

- Mais c'est pitoyable ! Je suis totalement pitoyable ! C'est le plan de drague le plus pourrit de l'histoire de la drague ! hurla Watanuki partit en panique puissance 10. Et quand tu reviens, c'est pour me voir … Vomir ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de romantique là'dedans, non mais franchement ?! » se questionna-t-il, ulcéré.

Domeki l'interrompit dans sa toupie en le serrant tendrement dans ses bras.

« Tout ira bien, maintenant, lui dit-il d'un ton apaisant. Quand tu auras rassemblé tes esprits et totalement vidé ton estomac, je serais ravi de commencer une histoire plus romantique avec toi…

- C'est bien vrai ? demanda Watanuki la voix serrée, touchée. C'est bien vrai ? Tu ne t'enfuiras pas même si je suis totalement dingue, anxieux et imprévisible ?

- C'est justement pour cela que je ne m'enfuirais pas. »

Watanuki eu un petit rire :

« C'est bien vrai que les anges existent… Il n'y en avait qu'un de plus taré que moi, et ils me l'ont envoyé… »

_**Plus que 18 jours…**_

Les vagues de l'océan allaient et venaient aux pieds de Fye. Il eu un rire délicieux en se jetant à l'eau tout habillé, criant de loin au ten'shi :

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Viens me rejoindre ! »

Kurogane grogna depuis le rivage :

« Si mes ailes apparaissent et se déploient quand je serais dans l'eau, elles vont absorber comme des éponges et je ne pourrais pas après les replier !

- Mais non ! Regardes ! »

Pour la démonstration, le shinigami fit apparaître et déploya de toute leur envergure ses vastes ailes aussi noires que l'ébène, aux reflets argentés dans les vagues et les mit en mouvement, éclaboussant largement le ten'shi d'une gerbe d'eau…

« Arrêtes ça tout de suite ! gueula-t-il, furieux. Ranges ces ailes avant qu'un mortel ne te vois !

- Poule mouillée ! Poule mouillée ! Les ten'shis sont tous des poules mouillées ! chantonna le blond, goguenard.

- Ah, mûris un peu, bougonna Kurogane en s'éloignant.

- Hey, où vas-tu ma pooooule ?!

- Me changer ! Ce n'est pas parce que je me promène avec mon corps d'humain que je dois attraper la crêve ! »

Alors que Kurogane était revenu dans leur chambre d'hôtel (désert en cette saison) pour se sécher et changer de vêtements, il jetait de temps en temps un coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour regarder Fye, nageant dans l'océan juste en face. Enfin nager était un grand mot. Comme l'avait prédit le ten'shi, ses ailes avaient gonflées, engorgées d'eau, et si elles l'aidaient à flotter, il ne parvenait plus à les replier, se dé battant avec dans un spectacle comique et mignon qui arracha un sourire à Kurogane.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas renoncé à cette mission avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? »

Le ten'shi frémit, se retournant dans la pièce. Un autre ange gardien venait d'apparaître en usant de ses pouvoirs. Tous les ten'shis étaient aussi bruns que tous les shinigamis, hormis leur Reine, étaient blonds. Curieuse coutûme…

« Je ne pensais pas que ce serait toi qu'on enverrait me raisonner, Rikuo… Tu n'as jamais respecté une seule règle de notre clan.

- Sauf une. Aucune faute n'a entaché ma loyauté envers les ten'shis… »

Kurogane eu un regard redoutable :

« Jamais je n'ai faillit envers le royaume de l'infini. Jamais. Mes sentiments pour Fye n'ont aucun rapport avec mon devoir de ten'shi. Je reste fidèle aux deux.

- Tu t'es compromis avec un shinigami ! Ces créatures sanguinaires et sans pitié qui dérobent les âmes des humains !

- Il est différent !!!!

- Oh, ça, nous le savons bien. Son âme et son cœur sont restés humains, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kurogane ne répondit rien, scrutant Rikuo pour tenter d'anticiper ce qu'il allait lui annoncer.

« Pourquoi penses-tu qu'une telle exception existe ? Comment un shinigami de plus de 10 000 ans a-t-il pu réussir à conserver intacts son cœur et son âme ? demanda Rikuo. Tu ne trouves pas cela étrange ?

- Fye a conservé son cœur et son âme parce qu'il est profondément bon. Il ne méritait pas qu'on lui inflige la douleur d'être un shinigami.

- Non. Il les a conservés parce qu'il est l'ANGE ULTIME. »

Ces mots résonnèrent avec fracas dans la tête de Kurogane.

L'ange ultime.

Le seul être spirituel doué des pouvoirs de shinigamis mais dont l'âme et le cœur ont la pureté du ten'shi.

Dans le combat déchirant entre l'ombre et la lumière que se livraient les deux royaumes depuis des millénaires, il fallait un individu capable d'équilibrer ces forces contraires. Un ange capable à lui seul de faire pencher la balance d'un côté ou de l'autre. Ce n'était pas l'ange en lui-même qui serait exceptionnel, mais son âme d'une valeur sans commune mesure. Ceux des shinigamis ou des ten'shis qui s'empareraient de l'âme de l'ange ultime gagneraient définitivement sur le camp adverse !

Kurogane connaissait cette légende, mais il n'était Ten'shi que depuis 500 ans et ignorait tout de ce qui avait été décidé depuis des millénaires. Il comprit avec un frisson glacé que Fye lui-même devait ignorer qu'il était l'ange ultime…

« Nova, le Reine du Royaume des cieux, est loin d'être stupide, poursuivit Rikuo. Récemment elle a remarqué que l'ange ultime supportait de moins en moins sa tâche de shinigami et risquait de basculer définitivement dans le bien. Elle a monté tout un stratagème pour que son âme lui revienne et qu'ainsi commence une ère de chaos.

- Elle n'aura pas l'âme de Fye ! jura Kurogane, furieux.

- En effet, puisque c'est nous les ten'shis qui l'emporteront. »

Si Kurogane avait eu des lance-flammes à la place des yeux, Rikuo aurait déjà été réduit en cendres.

« Le premier d'entre vous qui s'avise de le toucher, je le…

- Nous n'interviendrons que si tu t'obstines. Car celui qui a été désigné pour emporter l'âme de l'ange ultime, c'est toi, Kurogane… Crois tu vraiment que c'était là aussi un hasard si nous t'avons choisit, toi, pour aller à se rencontre ? »

La révolte gronda comme le tonnerre dans les veines de Kurogane.

« Allez tous en enfer. Shinigamis comme Ten'shis. Faire de Fye votre jouet est intolérable. De quel droit le faire souffrir durant des milliers d'années et ce, jusque dans la mort ?! Vous l'avez brisé et méprisé au nom de votre guerre absurde. Mais il est libre et il veut vivre ! Et moi… Au risque d'y perdre mes ailes et ma peau… JE LE PROTEGERAIS CONTRE VOUS TOUS !!!! »

Rikuo ferma lentement les yeux.

« Tu as fais ton choix. »

Alors que Fye était en train de sortir lentement de l'eau, encombré de ses lourdes ailes gonflées, il vit dans l'azur du ciel se profiler tout un escadron de silhouettes inquiétantes…

« Oh-oh… Les mouettes volent bas par ici… »

Un premier ten'shi se lança à l'attaque épée en avant, coup que le shinigami parvint à contrer de justesse avec sa faux, qu'il avait fait apparaître. Kurogane voulu se lancer à sa rescousse, mais Rikuo s'interposa. Un violent duel s'engagea entre les deux ten'shi, faisant tout deux apparaître leurs armes respectives. De son côté, Fye se démenait contre cinq ten'shis à la fois, tout aussi déterminés les uns que les autres. Dans les parades et dans l'échange des coups, le shinigami parvint à dominer la bataille avec classe, mais l'un des ten'shis parvint à le feinter et projeta une sphère de pouvoirs qui vint lui percer à vif l'une de ses ailes, laissant un trou béant au milieu des plumes noires, s'envolant dans les airs comme des feuilles mortes chutant d'un arbre. Le shinigami poussa un cri de douleur et tomba à terre. Kurogane, qui venait de littéralement clouer au sol Rikuo, s'élança depuis la fenêtre en déployant ses propres ailes. Dans un tourbillon blanc, il chassa les autres ten'shis à coups de katana tandis que de son autre bras il agrippait Fye. Les deux anges repartirent par les airs à une vitesse démente, Kurogane volant pour deux. Lorsqu'ils risquèrent de se faire remarquer par les mortels, il atterrit au sol et fit disparaître ses ailes, mais impossible de ranger celles de Fye, blessé. Ils aperçurent les ten'shis lancés à leur poursuite, courant dans la rue au milieu de la circulation.

« Vite ! Vas t'en vite ! lui demanda Fye, qui avait du mal à se tenir sur ses jambes. Toi, tu peux encore leur échapper…

- Je n'irais nulle part sans toi ! » rugit Kurogane.

Finalement, la chance fut de leur côté en la personne d'un malheureux livreur de pizzas qui passait par là.

« God bless you ! » lança Kurogane en l'éjectant de son véhicule et grimpant dessus, Fye s'agrippant à l'arrière.

La seconde d'après ils démarraient en trombe, coiffant au poteau leurs poursuivants. Voici comment on échappe à la justice divine. Bénies soient les napolitaines et les 4 fromages !

_**Plus que 14 jours…**_

Fye ouvrit lentement les yeux. Ils se rappela enfin qu'ils avaient trouvés refuge dans une sorte de chalet perdu dans la nature lorsque sa tête heurta violemment une poutre.

« Aïeuh ! gémit-il.

- Ne t'agite pas. Tu souffres suffisamment avec ton aile… » dit Kurogane en l'aidant à s'asseoir sur un lit de fortune.

Le blond jeta un regard embué de larmes au trou énorme qui avait transpercé les plumes noires.

« Elle est fichue, hein ? … Je ne pourrais plus jamais la bouger…

- Même si elle est brisée, il faut que tu cicatrises vite. Tant que tu ressentiras la douleur tu ne pourras pas ranger tes ailes…

- Ça va prendre une éternité ! Autant la couper…

- Tu peux peut-être encore la sauver…

- Mets lui un coup de katana juste à la base, proprement. C'est de la rigolade pour toi…

- J'ai faillit à ma promesse. Je n'ai pas su te protéger et tu as été blessé…

- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Je ne t'en veux pas. Et je te serais plutôt reconnaissant lorsque tu m'auras débarrassé de cette aile inutile qui pendouille lamentablement ! »

Kurogane le serra tendrement dans ses bras.

« Cela ne se reproduira pas. Plus jamais. Tous les coups qu'ils voudront te porter, je les contrerais…

- Tu n'as pas à t'interposer et tout perdre à cause de moi. Tu es encore un gamin d'à peine 500 ans. Tu vivras encore des siècles. Cette histoire d'ange ultime, tu n'y es pour rien. C'est à moi d'y mettre un terme, elle dure depuis suffisamment longtemps… »

Le regard de son ten'shi changea radicalement d'expression :

« Tu ne comptes tout de même pas te livrer à eux ?! Tu ne vas pas abandonner ?!

- Ma mort est programmée depuis des milliers d'années. Elle aura lieu dans 14 jours, quoi que nous tentions. Mais je ne veux pas que tu payes pour moi ! Je veux que tu vives !

- Et tu crois seulement que cela me sera possible ? Enfin, ça signifie quelque chose pour toi notre histoire ?!

- Les coups de foudre… »

Sa voix s'étrangla.

« Les coups de foudre retombent au hasard. Ils ne choisissent pas leurs victimes… » dit-il avec un sourire glacial.

Un sourire qui disait souffre, mon amour. Déteste moi. Hais moi. Je suis cruel, je me suis moqué de toi. De tes sentiments. Hais moi !

« C'est vraiment à ça que tu nous résumes ? »

Fye secoua la tête, contenant de plus ne plus difficilement les larmes qui lui nouaient la gorge.

« Coupes cette aile et vas t'en. Sauve toi… DISPARAIS !!!! »

Kurogane ne répondit rien. Il se releva lentement.

Il y eu un long silence, éprouvant.

Le ten'shi fit apparaître son katana, et l'éclat de l'acier de la lame luit dans la semi obscurité de la pièce.

Fye baissa la tête, fermant les yeux, tenant son souffle, le cœur battant…

Un éclair…

Le katana fusa dans l'espace, s'en allant trancher directement…

Une des planches de bois, juste derrière Fye.

« Tu ne l'as pas fait… Tu avais une occasion inespérée et tu ne l'as pas fait… » murmura-t-il, éclatant en sanglots pour de bon.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu espérais ? Que je serais celui qui prendrait ton âme pour sauver la mienne ? Pauvre fou… »

Le ten'shi revint vers lui et le serra plus étroitement dans ses bras, plongeant son regard dans le sien aussi intensément qu'à leur première rencontre.

« Si tu remets ton âme entre mes mains alors je dois te confier la mienne. Ecoutes bien ces quatre mots : Mon nom est Kurogane.

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot… Un vrai Kuro idiot ! Je t'aime ! »

Ils s'embrassèrent éperdument. Par leurs baisers, ils défiaient le destin et toutes les puissances célestes. Ils avaient goûtés au sacrilège et à la trahison suprêmes mais leur amour n'en était que plus grand et fort encore. Et il brûlerait éternellement, fondant leurs deux âmes en une seule… La dernière âme. L'ultime. Celle qui pouvait infléchir l'équilibre de deux royaumes.

_**Plus que 10 jours…**_

« Tu dois déjà retourner au centre de formation ?

- Mon congé était déjà exceptionnel… Mais si je ne retourne pas très vite m'entraîner je risque de perdre ma bourse sportive… Et là c'est mon père qui risque de me tomber dessus.

- Je comprends… »

Watanuki tandis un petit paquet à Domeki :

« C'est trois fois rien, mais j'y ai mis des choses que tu aimes… Surtout de la nourriture. »

L'archer esquissa un demi sourire en effleurant ses mèches noires :

« Viens avec moi. »

Le lunettu vira plus rouge qu'un feu de signalisation :

« Qu… Quoi ?! Tu n'y penses pas… J'ai déjà raté plein de cours… Alors… Si ça continue…

- Tu ne vas rater aucun cours… C'est des jours fériés…

- Ah ? Hein ?! Depuis quand ?! »

- Regardes un peu le calendrier. C'est la fête des cerisiers. On a deux semaines à nous…

- A… Nous ? »

Le regard de Domeki l'enlaça tout entier :

« Je te kidnappe. Je te mets dans ma valise et tu viens avec moi. Une objection ?

- Ils me laisseront dormir avec toi ? » demanda le lunettu d'un ton si mignon que l'archer eu un rire tendre :

« On ne leur laissera pas le choix ! » dit-il en l'embrassant.

Ils étaient partis à bord du vieux combi vw avec la peluche scooby doo, prêté par les comédiens de la section théâtre. En échange, Takeshi et Kentaro avaient réclamés à corps et à cris que Watanuki leur rapporte la photo dédicacée d'un certain Suoh, autre champion de tir à l'arc qui parait-il était « Plus kawaï tu meurs » !

Tout allait bien. La camionnette roulait aisément sur la route, un bon Nickelback grésillait dans la radio, taquineries et bisous volaient entre les deux amants et à chaque halte ils se faisaient un festin des bons petits plats que Watanuki avait emporté. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait bien et heureux. Quand Domeki était là, il ne ressentait plus aucune souffrance. Il n'avait plus mal à la tête, il n'était plus envahit de pensées ou d'émotions incontrôlables. Il lui apportait la paix et la sérénité. L'amour. Un amour intense et apaisant qui réchauffait tout son être et pansait ses blessures. LE BONHEUR.

Alors qu'ils s'étaient engagés sur une route totalement déserte, ils entendirent un énorme « BOM ! » sur le toit de la camionnette.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

L'instant d'après, un violent coup de faux perçait le pare brise et des éclats de verre volèrent dans tout l'habitacle.

« Des shinigamis !!!! cria Watanuki.

- Des… ? » demanda Domeki, blessé, au volant.

Celui qui leur avait porté le coup vola à la portière côté conducteur, tentant de déstabiliser Domeki. Un autre surgit de l'autre côté, s'attaquant à Watanuki.

« Je t'avais dis que je reviendrais pour toi », dit-il d'un ton aussi suave qu'effrayant.

Les deux humains luttèrent avec acharnement, mais le combi fini par voler dans le décor, et ce ne fut plus qu'un fracas de tôle froissée et de fumée…

Un peu plus tard, Watanuki ouvrit brièvement les yeux durant quelques secondes.

Il vit Domeki à terre et ensanglanté plus loin, totalement inanimé, et le cœur du jeune télépathe se contracta.

« Quels sont les ordres, Eagle ? , demanda le shinigami, qui avait défoncé le pare brise.

- On emporte ces deux là, mais personne ne touches à leurs âmes pour l'instant, répondit celui que Watanuki avait vu dans la boîte de nuit. C'est en vie qu'ils attireront nos proies vers nous. Taishaku, avertis Nova !

- Tout de suite », répondit l'autre Shinigami en s'envolant.

… Leurs proies…

« Ne viens pas… Grand frère, ne viens pas… » pensa Watanuki en perdant connaissance pour de bon.

_**Plus que 8 jours…**_

« Wata Kun est en danger. Je le sens. J'en suis sûr… »

Fye se concentra sur une énième tentative pour replier ses ailes. Celle blessée avait cicatrisée mais demeurait très douloureuse. Il inspira profondément et invoqua ses pouvoirs, le dos tendu. Une grande lumière l'enveloppa doucement et il fit un effort supplémentaire. Dans un spasme douloureux, les ailes se contractèrent. Puis lentement, lentement, progressivement leur présence s'atténua jusqu'à disparaître dans une douleur plus intense encore dans la grande lumière. Fye retomba au sol, haletant, pantelant, blessé. Il avait réussit mais la douleur le laissait sans forces et sans volonté.

Kurogane ouvrit la porte et se rua dans sa direction dès qu'il le vit, bougonnant des mots furieux :

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce que tu as dans le crâne ?! Dès que j'ai le dos tourné tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête ! J'espère pour toi que tu les as rangées, ces ailes, et pas coupées !

- Je les ai juste… Repliées… » murmura Fye faiblement.

Kurogane épongea son front fiévreux, puis massa ses épaules douloureuses avec une pommade cicatrisante :

« Ça va aller mieux maintenant… Je t'emmène directement à l'hôpital…

- N… Non…

- Il n'y a pas de non qui tienne ! rugit Kurogane. Il faut qu'un médecin t'examine !

- Il reste trop peu de temps… De toutes façons… »

S'il avait voulu lui infliger un coup de poignard, il ne s'y serait pas pris autrement…

« Du temps, on en a , affirma Kurogane, inflexible. Tout notre temps. L'éternité devant nous. Il faut que tu y croies. Je veux que tu y croies avec moi !

- Ils sont tous… Contre nous…

- Mais nous on est contre eux. Et on gagnera !

Fye hocha doucement la tête, se réfugiant dans ses bras. L'ange ultime. Puissant mais fragile. Désespéré mais prêt à aller jusqu'au bout. Voilà pourquoi ils avaient choisis Fye.

« Ils ont attaqués Watanuki, j'en suis sûr… repris Fye. Il faut en finir pour de bon, affirma-t-il d'une voix plus déterminée, rassemblant ses forces dans les bras de Kurogane. Fuir ne nous mènera nulle part. Il nous traquerons et nous poursuivrons sans relâche, et des innocents paieront pour nous…

- C'est ce que je pense aussi. Nous devons les affronter. Nous deux contre eux tous. Ce n'est pas une bataille perdue. Nous sommes forts, tous les deux. C'est bien pour cela qu'ils nous ont choisis. Ils espéraient qu'on s'entre tue.

- Ce n'est pas non plus gagné d'avance. Je suis blessé et ils ont atténués tes pouvoirs…

- Leur faille, c'est de croire que tout est planifié à l'avance. Ils pensent que tout se déroulera selon leur volonté jusqu'au bout. Mais ils se trompent complètement. Tout est en train de leur échapper. Ils n'avaient pas prévus que…

- L'on tomberait amoureux… » sourit Fye.

Il nicha son adorable visage dans le cou de son amant, respirant sa chaleur et son parfum.

« Tu as raison, Kurogane. Notre amour nous rend imprévisibles.

- Et invincibles. C'est ce qu'a dit ton coloc.

- Allons le sauver.

- Oui. Rentrons à la maison ! La fac, c'est notre domaine, on la connaît par cœur. Contrairement à nos adversaires… »

Fye releva la tête, cherchant à sonder le plan du ten'shi dans son regard :

« Il faut qu'on parvienne à les coincer de telle sorte que Nova se déplace en personne… Et chez vous, qui donne les ordres ?

- On n'a de Royaume que le nom. Le dernier Roi est mort il y a 200 ans. Maintenant c'est la démocratie, tout monde à son mot à dire, mais dans la hiérarchie il y a quelques anges un peu plus forts que les autres. J'ai déjà battu Rikuo, alors je pense qu'ils enverront quelqu'un d'autre.

- Chez nous aussi certains anges sont très forts. Je me méfie surtout de Eagle et Taishaku. »

Le couple décida alors de la stratégie qu'ils allaient mettre en place. Peu à peu un plan inattendu se dessina, et une flamme s'alluma dans le regard de Kurogane, qui non seulement trouvait leur idée excellente, mais se retenait pour ne pas en rire à gorge déployée :

« OH OH OH OH ! C'est vicieux et imprévisible. J'adore !

- C'est aussi un peu kamikaze, non ?

- On va juste un peu brusquer le destin. Et il sera de notre côté, parce qu'on mérite d'être heureux ensemble loin de tous ces connards. Tu n'es pas de mon avis ?

- Si. Bottons leur le train ! »

Ils scellèrent cette décision par un énième baiser. C'était leur adrénaline, leur moteur, leur addiction, et ils devenaient toujours plus passionnels et délicieux à chaque instant, chaque jour et chaque nuit passée ensemble. Il y en aurait d'autre , c'était décidé. Ils n'allaient plus attendre la mort mais se défendre. Ils ne fuiraient plus mais attaqueraient. Ils ne se cacheraient plus mais s'aimeraient au grand jour. Ce n'était pas un crime. C'est eux qui avaient raison. Et même si tous les anges du ciel étaient contre eux…

Les humains étaient du côté de ceux qui s'aiment !

Vous aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

_**Plus que 4 jours…**_

A bord de la décapotable qu'ils avaient finie par récupérer, Fye pianota une centième fois sur son mobile :

« J'ai prévenu tout le monde. Mais Watanuki ne répond toujours pas… Et Domeki non plus !

- Ils sont vraiment dans le pétrin…

- Fonces ! »

…_**DERNIER JOUR !!!!**_

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la fac, ils allèrent directement aux dortoirs. La chambre de Watanuki avait complètement été saccagée…

« Les ten'shis ?

- Non. Les shinigamis… »

Une longue plume noire punaisait au mur un mot «écrit sur un papier :

« RDV AU PONT POUR REVOIR VOS AMIS…

A MOINS QUE VOUS NE LES TRAHISSIEZ EUX AUSSI !!!! »

« Le pont ? Ils parlent du pont près du bâtiment sud ? demanda Fye.

- Evidemment. Ces pervers nous ont espionnés. Et là, ils nous ont devancés ! » gueula Kurogane, furieux.

Fye serra la plume dans sa main avec détermination.

« Dégaines ton katana, chéri…

- C'est partit ! » dit le ten'shi en faisant apparaître son arme, qui tournoya dans sa main.

La nuit et le froid commençaient à s'étendre. Ficelés comme des rôtis, Watanuki et Domeki ruminaient leur colère. Foutus shinigamis… Ils avaient autant de classe que les méchants de seconde zone dans les westerns. Et leurs ailes déployées, on aurait dit qu'ils se promenaient avec un mauvais déguisement de carnaval…

« Il commence à se faire tard. Vous êtes sûr qu'ils viendront, patron ? »

Eagle foudroya du regard le larbin qui avait posé cette question.

« Il doute » murmura Watanuki à Domeki.

L'archer ne répondit rien, concentré à tenter de défaire ses liens.

Finalement, les silhouettes de Fye et Kurogane se découpèrent dans la brume et la lueur de la lune. Ils avancèrent côte à côte, d'un pas déterminé, le visage fermé à toute expression ou émotion. Impossible de sonder leurs pensées…

« Je sens déjà l'odeur de leurs âmes », jubila Taishaku en dégainant sa faux sous les yeux apeurés de ses larbins.

« Tu es à l'heure pour le rendez-vous, mon frère ! lança Eagle à Fye dès qu'il apparut plus clairement. Je suis ravi que tu sois finalement revenu à la raison. Ton sacrifice ne sera pas oublié par notre clan.

- Je ne suis pas venu me livrer mes délivrer mes amis, corrigea Fye.

- Vraiment ? Et tu comptes y arriver de quelle manière ? Toi seul et ton ten'shi contre vous tous… » répondit Eagle tandis qu'une cinquantaine de shinigamis se déployaient sur le vaste pont.

« Tu te trompes. On est plus nombreux que vous. » répondit Kurogane avec un demi sourire.

La suite… Ce fut l'attaque surprise la plus drôle du monde.

Avant que les shinigamis n'aient pu comprendre quoi que ce soit, le pont fût envahit par les élèves du bâtiment sud. Les jongleurs, les acrobates, les danseurs, les chanteurs, les acteurs, les peintres, les sculpteurs etc… On les avait rencardés sur un « happy slapping ». Ils devaient tous se retrouver sur le pont et faire la fête avec des mecs déguisés en anges…

Bref, pendant qu'une fiesta improvisée avec musique à gogo et un bazar de tous les diables cernaient les malheureux shinigamis, chahutés, peinturlurés… Et humiliés, Domeki parvint à défaire ses liens et envoyer une mandale mémorable au shinigami qui le gardait, et qui atterrit dans les bras de… Yamasaki, également invité, qui lui se fit l'honneur de lui faire sa torture mentale préférée en bavardages interminables. Domeki prit ensuite la fuite avec Watanuki. Dans cette confusion ridicule et humiliante, il n'y avait plus qu'Eagle et Taishaku pour affronter Kurogane et Fye. Kurogane fonça le premier, se faisant l'honneur de démonter Taishaku. Un duel intense, rapide et impressionnant s'engagea entre Fye et Eagle, qui rêvaient d'en découdre depuis des millénaires. Là-dessus débarquèrent à leur tour les ten'shis, aussi nombreux que les shinigamis. Ils prirent le partit de laisser les duels se dérouler et de ramasser les âmes au final. Mais les shinigamis chahutés remarquèrent leur présence et se ruèrent dessus. Tout en distribuant les coups avec leurs adversaires, Fye et Kurogane échangèrent un regard complice : tout marchait comme ils l'avaient prévus, en attirant à eux tout le monde les deux clans se tapaient entre eux.

Watanuki ajouta à la confusion générale en hurlant :

« Tous ceux qui arracheront les ailes des gars déguisés en anges auront des boissons gratuites au Disco Paradisio !!!! »

Mensonge d'alcoolo qui marche du tonnerre. Les humains s'attaquèrent en groupe aux ten'shis et aux shinigamis. D'autres étudiants se rameutèrent, attirés par ce qui ressemblait à une fête… C'était en fait une baston générale, et curieusement, les simples mortels l'emportaient.

« Aaaah… C'est la bataille la plus ridicule à laquelle j'aurais assisté en 2500 ans, soupira un ten'shi qui n'avait pas fait apparaître ses ailes, assis sur le rambarde du pont.

- Nous devrions peut-être les raisonner avant que quelqu'un finisse dans la cascade, dit un autre avec un doux sourire.

- Ah ! C'est donc vous qui êtes venus ! Vous avez ramassé toutes les dents de Rikuo ? demanda Kurogane tout en continuant de bastonner Taishaku.

- Tes manières sont trop rustres pour être celles d'un ten'shi, soupira encore celui qui était assis.

- Et ta sympathie attire aussitôt la confiance, Kamui ! »

Kamui eu un grand « humph » désabusé en dégainant son épée, avec laquelle il désiquilibra simplement un shinigami, qui chuta en hurlant dans la cascade.

« Et de un ! J'espère qu'il sait nager… S'alarma Subaru.

- Bah, ses ailes vont gonfler… » répliqua Kamui en baillant.

« Les ten'shis se battent toujours comme des lâches ! » eu le tort de lancer Taishaku.

Un éclair fusa dans le regard de Kamui, qui traversa l'espace pour combattre le shinigami.

« Hé ! C'est mon adversaire ! » gueula Kurogane, furieux.

Eagle, surpris de la vélocité de ce nouvel adversaire, voulu s'en mêler aussi. Cette fois c'est Subaru qui le contra, épaulant l'autre ten 'shi. Tout le monde était en train de se battre tout autour d'eux, même Takeshi et Kentaro qui enfonçaient des coups de massue à tout ce qui avait des ailes, mais Fye et Kurogane, eux, se retrouvaient sans personne à combattre !!!!

« C'EST VRAIMENT N'IMPORTE QUOI ! s'étrangla le brun.

- Moi je trouve ça plutôt rigolo ! » rit Fye en se pendant à son cou.

Ils furent rejoints par Watanuki et Domeki.

« Vous n'avez rien ? demanda le Shinigami, se doutant que ses anciens équipiers les avaient malmenés.

- ça ira, et vous ? demanda Domeki.

- On est un peu déçus. On s'attendait à la bataille du siècle et on a eu la kermesse du village ! » grogna Kurogane.

C'est alors que Watanuki frémit, se mettant brusquement à trembler en ayant capté des pensées glacées.

« Elle est là ! » dit-il d'une voix blanche.

Il se retourna.

« … LA GROSSE POUFFE ! »

Ils l'aperçurent au loin, à l'abri des regards des simples humains, majestueuse, ses longs cheveux roses flottant au vent, sous les cerisiers. Comme l'avait espéré Fye, la souveraine s'était déplacée en personne.

« C'est à moi d'y aller, affirma le shinigami.

- Mais… tenta de contester Kurogane.

- Je te laisserais intervenir si ça se gâte. Mais cette affaire doit se régler entre elle et moi. C'est elle qui a fait de moi un shinigami. »

Kurogane opina de la tête. Il posa sa main sur celle de Fye et emplis sa faux de sa propre énergie pour l'aider malgré tout dans la bataille.

« Va, mon ange ! »

Fye marcha à la rencontre de la souveraine.

Nova, debout, semblait irréelle, toute en noir de sa robe à ses ailes, sa longue chevelure flottant de manière spectacle sous les cerisiers, apparition céleste de plusieurs millénaires. Fye s'avança vers elle, sa longue faux au bout des doigts, les cheveux épars sur ses épaules, son regard saphir déterminé.

« Puisqu'ils ont tous échoués, je serais celle qui dérobera ton âme, dit simplement Nova de sa voix altière.

- Votre altesse, vous m'avez confié une mission. Les 40 jours sont écoulés, et j'ai pris ma décision. L'âme que je faucherais sera la votre. »

Nova dégaina sa faux prestement, ses longs cheveux ondulant autour d'elle, et dans un tourbillon rose et noir s'envola à l'assaut. Alors tout l'équilibre des forces célestes reposa entièrement sur l'issue du duel opposant la Reine des Shinigamis à l'ange ultime. Ce fut la démonstration de la dextérité et de la souplesse, l'exposition stratégique du courage et de la volonté, d'une puissance animée par les plus nobles sentiments, confrontée aux assauts désespérés de la souffrance et de la haine. Leurs faux se contraient dans un bruit de m étal fracassant, les pouvoirs des deux adversaires se mesuraient dans l'orgueil et dans l'audace. Enfin, Nova poussa un cri déchirant, tentant d'asséner un coup fatal à Fye. Mais l'énergie que Kurogane avait introduite dans sa faux le protégea d'un grand bouclier lumineux et sous l'impact, Nova fut projetée à plusieurs mètres.

« Ouais ! La grosse pouffe a bouffé la poussière ! » s'écria Watanuki, enthousiaste.

Fye s'approcha lentement de la souveraine, épave échouée dans l'herbe.

« C'est ainsi, dit-elle. L'ange ultime, celui qui peut faire pencher la balance… Il semblerait que les enfers m'attendent. Fauches mon âme ! »

Fye le va lentement sa faux, s'apprêtant à exécuter sa sinistre tâche….

Au dernier moment, il eu une hésitation.

Tout devait-il vraiment se finir ainsi ?

Par ces crimes qu'il ne supportait plus ?

Mais c'est alors que Nova eu une réaction inattendue et planta elle-même la faux de Fye dans sa chair !

A l'instant même où son arme s'abattit sur la souveraine, c'est aussi le sort de Fye qui était décidé :

« J'ai tenue ma promesse, dit Nova avec un sourire cruel. Tu devais me livrer une dernière âme en échange de ta liberté. La voici, ta délivrance ! Reposes en paix !!!! »

La faux de Fye retomba à terre, comme au ralenti…

« GRAND FRERE !!!! » hurla Watanuki, ayant compris l'ultime ruse de Nova.

Kurogane se précipita.

Fye avait était délivré de la vie à l'instant où l'âme de Nova avait été fauchée. Tout deux commencèrent à disparaître de manière différente.

Pour Nova, ce fut extrêmement rapide. Elle poussa un hurlement pithiatique et rustre, un cri interminable. Puis une fulguration fusa, la traversant de part en part, se mouvant en elle, la brûlant sans pour autant l'embraser. Ce fut comme si un éclair expiatoire la foudroyait, et elle disparu dans une aura arc en ciel, dans une lueur surnaturelle, magique, céleste…

Pour de bon.

Pour Fye, c'était différent. Le shinigami fut enveloppé d'un grande lumière douce et phosphorescente, éblouissante, ses ailes se déployèrent et ses plumes commencèrent à disparaître l'une après l'autre. Son corps tout entier était devenu lumineux, et peu à peu de plus en plus transparent.

Kurogane était enfin parvenu jusqu'à lui en criant son nom, l'enlaça avec force et passion, mais il sentit la présence de Fye devenir de plus en plus évanescente sous ses doigts, il le sentait faiblir, souffrir atrocement malgré le sublime sourire étalé sur son adorable visage. D'un instant à l'autre, Fye allait disparaître, consumé par la douleur, présent en étant absent, homme et spectre tout à la fois. Mais Kurogane ne pouvait pas le laisser s'échapper, le perdre, souffrir toujours, éternellement de son absence, de ce besoin inassouvi qu'il avait de lui de tout en lui, de tout ce qui faisait que Fye était Fye… Kurogane resserra ses bras autour de lui dans une étreinte désespérée :

« Restes avec moi !

- Les 40 jours… Sont écoulés…

- Il y en aura d'autres ! »

Pour la première fois en des centaines d'années, Kurogane se sentit assaillit par des larmes, et Fye les lui effleura de ses lèvres de plus en plus diaphanes :

« Ne t'empêches pas de vivre à cause de moi. Continue à te battre pour ta vie, pour la vie, pour l'amour. Il y aura quelqu'un pour entendre ces mots que tu n'auras pas eu le temps de me dire, et quelqu'un de plus digne de toi…

- Non, non, non… Hocqueta-t-il. Jamais, jamais un autre que toi…

- Je t'appartiens… A jamais… »

Une douleur plus forte que les autres lui arracha un cri, et il fut sur le point de disparaître totalement. Kurogane n'avait plus qu'une seule tentative, ultime et désespérée, de le garder avec lui :

« Tu m'as confié ton âme ! s'écria-t-il en ramassant la faux de Fye. Je suis ton ange gardien ! Je te sauverais ! » dit-il en retournant l'arme contre lui et se la balançant en plein cœur.

« NON !!!! » hurla Fye, éploré, en disparaissant pour de bon dans un tourbillon de plumes noires.

La dernière âme qu'il avait fauchée était donc celle de Kurogane, et l'ange gardien disparu à son tour, beaucoup plus rapidement, dans un tourbillon de plumes blanches…

Ten4shis et Sjinigamis cessèrent de se battre, sous le choc. Que deux des leurs aient pu s'aimer au point de mourir en se donnant leurs âmes pulvérisait toutes les règles établies depuis des milliers d'années.

Les humains cessèrent aussi de se battre, pensant assister à la pièce de théâtre d'une troupe concurrente qui s'annonçait redoutable pour le prochain festival…

Sauf Watanuki, qui s'écroula dans les bras de Domeki en poussant des cris déchirants, furieux, désespérés, qui fendirent l'âme de tout le monde. Durant de longues minutes, l'archer tenta de maîtriser son chagrin par des baisers et des paroles apaisantes. Quand Watanuki parvint enfin à reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs, il se releva en foudroyant tous les anges du regard, le visage encore noyé de larmes :

« Ils sont morts tous les deux, et leurs âmes ne reviennent à aucun des deux camps. Match nul ! Voilà tout ce que vous aura rapporté votre guerre absurde. Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, maintenant ? Continuer de vous haïr durant des millénaires ? Et combien d'autres humains devront payer pour votre connerie ? Combien d'anges devront encore souffrir ? Je pensais que vous étiez là pour nous aider ! Il faut des ten'shis pour protéger les humains de leur vivant et des shinigamis pour les protéger après leur mort… Alors pourquoi, putain, pourquoi les avez-vous poussés à ça ?! ILS S'AIMAIENT !!!! »

Ni ten'shis ni shinigamis n'osèrent répondre, tétanisés. Ils venaient enfin de comprendre toute l'absurdité du conflit les opposants depuis des milliers d'années. Et c'était un humain, un simple humain, qui leur avait ouvert les yeux !

Tous les pouvoirs célestes demeuraient vains face à l'implacable vérité des sentiments humains…

_**Quelque part où le temps n'existe pas…**_

**Fell from the grace from heaven's prow  
Listening as the abyss calls our name**

Fye, les yeux clos, sentait son être se dématérialiser de plus en plus. Il flottait, la tête renversée en arrière, suspendu dans les airs, dans une aura douce et délicate.

Plus aucune souffrance, plus aucune pensée, rien d'autre que le vide absolu…

Sauf une voix, semblant l'appeler au loin…

**Descending stars from golden clouds  
Falling to the rage of angels**

Kurogane chutait sans pouvoir s'arrêter, cerné par des étoiles dorées qui semblaient le guider, sans qu'il ne cesse d'appeler le Shinigami…

« Fye ! Fye ! Fye ! FYE !!!! »

**Bringer of light from on high  
Bound to the earth, unable to fly**

La lumière tout autour de Kurogane s'accentua plus encore. Il aperçu enfin Fye, presque flottant sur un nuage, les yeux clos.

« Fye ! Je suis là ! Réveille toi ! Fye, j'arrive ! »

**I don't know, How Can Heaven Love Me  
You do****n't know, How Can Heaven Love you**

Des forces semblaient se déchaîner pour l'empêcher d'approcher de son aimé. Kurogane lutta malgré tout, continuant d'avancer en tendant les bras en direction du shinigami, lui criant :

« Fye ! Je suis là ! Réveille toi ! Réveille toi ! Prends ma main, Fye ! Prends ma main, restes avec moi ! »

**We loved in a time before the fall  
Welcome to the arms of solitude**

Entraîné par les courants du fleuve de la mort, Fye entendait malgré tout cette voix l'appelant dans le lointain. Cette voix qu'il aimait tant…

« Fye ! Restes avec moi ! Je t'en prie, Fye ! Ouvres les yeux, prends ma main ! Fye ! NE RENONCES PAS, FYE ! »

**Beneath us the heat that hearts exude  
Ah, Is this really heaven?**

Cette voix qui l'emplissait tout entier d'une douce chaleur… Cette voix rassurante et protectrice qui… Réveillait les battements de son Coeur… Un Coeur qui bat… Etait-ce possible dans la mort?

"FYE!!!!"

Oui, son Coeur cognait plus fort, et plus fort encore, chaque fois qu'il l'entendait…

**We'd fight with the gods for our dreams  
When paradise falls, eternity screams!**

Les courants du fleuve de la mort se firent plus violents encore pour tenter de les séparer. Kurogane lutta de manière flamboyante et déterminée, regagnant au prix d'une bataille féroce chaque centimètre qui le séparait encore de son shinigami.

« … JE T'AIME, FYE !!!! »

**Crystalized as Starlight  
We're lost in Paradise!**

Fye rouvrit brusquement les yeux en entendant cette déclaration, qui lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Car si son ten'shi lui avait dit bien des mots d'amour jusqu'à présent , ceux là, c'était la première fois !

« Tu m'aimes ?... Vraiment ? demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

- IDIOT !!!! gueula Kurogane en se débattant entre deux ondes. Pourquoi crois –tu que je suis là ?! Prends ma main et barrons nous d'ici !!!!

- Dis le moi encore… »

Il avait besoin de ces mots. Il les avait attendus 10 000 ans et 40 jours…

**I don't know, How Can Heaven Love Me  
You do****n't know, How Can Heaven Love You**

"Je t'aime!" cria Kurogane de tout son Coeur.

« Je t'aime » répéta-t-il alors que Fye tendait enfin les mains dans sa direction.

Un grand sourire noyé de larmes irradia le visage du shinigami, un vrai sourire éblouissant d'amour, lorsque sa douce main saisit enfin la sienne.

Kurogane s'écroula dans ses bras, à bout de forces et de nerfs, répétant tout bas d'une voix rauque et nouée d'émotion :

« Idiot, idiot… Je t'aime, idiot… »

**How Can Heaven…**

Fye noua ses bras autour de sa nuque, se haussa vers lui :

« … Je t'aime aussi, Kurogane ! Je t'aime de toute mon âme ! »

Alors leurs ailes réapparurent dans un tourbillon de plumes et dans cette valse légère et aérienne, leurs lèvres s'unirent dans un long et délicieux baiser, fougueux, intense, passionné, aussi fulgurant et renversant que le coup de foudre qui avait lié leurs destins, un baiser qui les chamboulaient jusque dans leurs abîmes les plus profonds et les donnaient l'un à l'autre pour l'éternité…

Ils avaient gagnés sur la mort, la haine et le temps.

Leur amour les transcendaient de plaisir et de sérénité.

Tout explosa dans une tornade de plumes blanches et noires entremêlées et la grande lumière céleste…

_**Japon, 2008**_

Comme chaque année, Fye déposa un bouquet de fleurs sur la tombe de Misaki.

Comme chaque année, il lui adressa une prière.

Ainsi qu'à tout ceux qui s'étaient battus pour rester avec ceux qu'ils aimaient.

Yasha et Ashura, Chun Yan et Muron, tant d'autres…

Il remonta l'allée du cimetière, toujours ensoleillée. Dehors, sur le parvis de l'église, des enfants jouaient.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda Kurogane, avançant vers lui comme dix ans auparavant.

Mais cette fois il ne se contenta pas de le croiser. Il s'arrêta, l'enlaça, le dévora de baisers…

« Tu me rends heureux » murmura Fye, ému.

Watanuki sortit de l'église comme un ouragan et la tempête en lui, tirant Domeki par le bras.

« Hey les gars ! Vous ne devinerez jamais ce qu'on vient de faire !

- Ce mec est dingue, complètement dingue, ça lui a pris sur un coup de tête… Soupira Domeki.

- Aaaah ! C'est pour cela que Wata kun est allé voir un coiffeur ! Il voulait se faire tout beau pour la nuit de noces ! » insinua Fye avec un large sourire happy face.

Watanuki se mit à poursuivre Fye en le criblant de noms d'oiseaux.

Fye courait en riant comme un enfant.

Leurs maris respectifs secouèrent la tête d'un air désabusé.

… Quelque part dans le ciel, les anges aussi vivaient en paix.

****************************************************************************************************

_Fanfiction terminée le Lundi 16/02/2009 18:42:40_

… _Et je suis bien contente car j'ai eu peur de ne pas y arriver à temps !_

_Paroles de la chanson en anglais : « How can heaven love you » interprétée par Sarah Brightman et Chris Thompson, album « Fly » de Sarah Brightman, label Eastwest warner company, 1996_

_Merci à vous d'avoir lu cette fanfiction jusqu'au bout. (Un jour, promis j'écrirais court)_

_Bisous tout le monde !_

_Dédicace à tout le forum Clamp – Fanfic  
_

_Spécial thanks to Sachi-mi-chan qui a été ma super supportrice ! _

_Et à ma Pins adorée toujours là même à l'autre bout de la France…_

_A + !_


End file.
